I guess that's love (vf)
by AMagicalFeather
Summary: [Post 3x03] Que s'est-il réellement passé lorsque Regina a ouvert la porte de la taverne où se trouvait "l'homme au tatouage de lion" ?
1. Prélude

Hey ! Me revoici, un peu en avance, mes épreuves sont pas encore finies mais le plus gros est passé.

Pour vous communiquer ma joie d'avoir fini la philo et l'histoire, je vous donne un avant goût d'une fic que j'ai sous le coude depuis un petit bout de temps. D'ailleurs, je tiens à remercier RoseAlix95 qui m'a donné l'idée qui englobe la fic toute entière. J'espère que ça vous plaira, j'ai dépassé les 25 000 mots et je suis loin, très loin d'en avoir fini d'ailleurs. Contrairement à la fin de la saison 3, Gina aura sa fin heureuse avec son Robin ici, je vous le promets...enfin ça sera pas pour tout de suite, mais ce petit chapitre vous donne une idée déjà. Je reviendrais publier un nouveau chapitre vendredi et mardi soir, je recommencerais à publier, mes épreuves seront enfin toutes terminées. Bon, assez bavardé, vous avez peut-être envie de lire maintenant. Bonne lecture et à bientôt :)

PS : merci pour toutes vos reviews, elles m'ont fait très plaisir (:

Disclamer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

"Prête ?"

"Je crois, oui."

La fée Clochette tendit une main protectrice vers Regina qui l'accepta avec un sourire qui illuminait son visage pâle. Les deux se mirent à courir dans les ruelles sombres qui bordaient la sortie d'une cité. La fée tirait presque de force sa nouvelle amie pour la faire avancer, tant celle-ci hésitait toujours à faire demi-tour. Elles suivaient dans une confiance aveugle un nuage vert qui se déplaçait à vive allure et celui-ci traversa bientôt la porte d'une taverne.

"Regardez !" lança Clochette à l'autre femme qui s'avança à son tour contre la porte en bois. "C'est votre fin heureuse, juste ici ! A l'intérieur se trouve le commencement de votre bonheur !" Elle marque une légère pause avant de reprendre en se tournant vers la reine "toute la souffrance de votre passé sera juste du passé."

Regina se recula d'un pas avant de bredouiller "j'ai juste besoin d'un instant…"

"Vous êtes nerveuse, je le comprends, mais regardez, il est là ! L'homme avec le tatouage d'un lion !"

La jeune reine se colla une nouvelle fois contre la porte et regarda à l'intérieur grâce à une lucarne poussiéreuse. Elle vit un homme de dos, entouré d'un nuage de magie verte. Il tenait une chope de bière avec sa main droite, surplombée d'un tatouage au poignet. "C'est lui ?" demanda-t-elle en le pointant du bout de son index qui tremblait presque par l'excitation.

"La poussière de fée ne ment jamais. Allez, c'est votre chance en bonheur et en amour ! Un nouveau départ, pas de bagage du passé. Vous pouvez laisser partir toute cette rage qui vous retient. Allez le trouver !"

Regina regarda la fée avec un immense sourire. "D'accord…d'accord, je peux le faire ! Je peux être heureuse !"

"Je sais que vous le pouvez ! Allez-y !"

Clochette lança un dernier regard plein d'enthousiasme à la reine avant de partir en courant, la laissant seule à cet instant décisif. Regina se positionna face à la porte et fixa l'homme qui semblait rire. Mille questions tournoyaient à vive allure dans son esprit. Elle aussi voulait rire de nouveau. Elle aussi voulait être heureuse. Elle aussi souhaitait retrouver l'amour. Elle aussi voulait vivre. En se répétant ces phrases parmi tant d'autres, elle ouvrit la porte dans un élan de courage. A l'instant où elle le fit, il sembla à la femme que le temps venait de se dérober. Les secondes devinrent une éternité et son cœur s'accéléra, alors qu'il se manifestait déjà d'une manière très rapide. Elle entendait à peine les rires qui embaumaient la taverne, ni même la petite cloche qui venait de tinter au-dessus d'elle. Le sourire toujours au bord des lèvres, elle était figée, totalement tétanisée par la peur. Personne ne semblait l'avoir remarqué. Personne sauf l'homme au tatouage, alerté par le bruit de la cloche ou tout simplement par le hasard. Il se retourna d'un geste rapide, lui aussi avec le sourire au bord des lèvres et son regard croisa celui de la reine. Celle-ci reprit le contrôle de son corps et cessa de sourire lorsqu'elle découvrit le visage de l'homme posé sur elle. Regina claqua alors la porte et courut aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, bien que sa tenue longue et serrée la ralentissait énormément. L'inconnu laissa tomber sa chope au sol et s'élança dans la poursuite, bien qu'il ignore pourquoi il s'y était engagé. Il déambula dans les rues et ruelles sombres et s'arrêta, à l'affut du moindre bruit. Ce qu'il entendit lui permit de trouver une direction vers laquelle aller, mais il fut pris d'une tristesse profonde en écoutant des pleurs déchirants. La jeune reine venait de chuter au sol, et un morceau du tissu de sa robe blanche déchirée s'était coincé dans une caisse en bois qu'elle avait renversé peu avant de tomber. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes, tant l'émotion était forte. Consciente qu'elle avait peut-être été entendue, elle tenta de se calmer et écouta si quelqu'un l'avait suivi. Regina se concentra bien que ses pensées se dispersaient dans le labyrinthe de son esprit affaibli et entendit que des pas s'approchaient avec lenteur. Elle tira alors de toutes ses forces sur sa robe, arracha une nouvelle partie du tissu avant de ramper vers l'entrée d'une ruelle sombre. Là, elle tenta de se relever et s'isola contre le mur en pierre glacée à l'abri des faibles torchères. Elle entendit des pas s'arrêter quelques instants puis recommencer. Regina tourna la tête vers l'homme qu'elle voyait nettement désormais, éclairé par les flammes des torches au-dessus de lui. Elle le contempla ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse demi-tour. Une fois qu'elle fut laissée seule, elle ne retint pas ses larmes qui coulèrent dans un long sanglot. Regina resta ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes ou pendant plusieurs heures à pleurer, totalement impuissante de s'arrêter. La femme n'avait plus aucune notion du temps, ni même de là où elle se trouvait. Regina était perdue. Elle ne repartit que lorsque ses dernières larmes venaient de sécher, bien que son visage fût complètement humide. Ce qu'elle ignorait pourtant, c'est que l'homme n'avait pas fait demi-tour. Il était resté derrière un mur adjacent à la ruelle dans laquelle elle se trouvait et tenait dans sa main le morceau du tissu arraché de la robe blanche. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait ou pouvait faire, pourtant, il se sentait comme obligé de rester près d'elle, de veiller sur elle. L'inconnu avait à peine entraperçu la femme, mais lorsqu'il avait plongé son regard dans le sien, il avait éprouvé quelque chose. Quelque chose d'étrange qu'il ne pouvait pas expliquer et encore moins comprendre mais il l'avait ressenti. Il avait d'ailleurs l'étrange intuition qu'elle l'avait ressenti également. Il devait la retrouver, il se le promit intérieurement.


	2. Chapitre 2

Bonjour bonjour ! J'espère que vous allez bien, moi oui, la fin du bac est proche, plus que deux épreuves et ensuite je suis libre...si j'ai mon bac bien sûr. Enfin bref, je suis pas là pour parler de moi mais pour poster la pitite suite, qui je l'espère, vous plaira. Bonne lecture :)

N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, j'adore les lire et ça me montre que des personnes derrière leurs écrans lisent ce que je fais :p

* * *

lilly45 : J'ai bien le début,c'est prometteur,mais l'histoire se passe dans la foret enchanté ou elle continuera a storybooke?

Alors, l'histoire va se passer dans les deux, même si Storybrooke, c'est pas pour tout de suite. Après un season final comme celui là, je suis obligée de reprendre là ou ça s'est arrêté.

* * *

Durant la soirée du jour suivant, la fée Clochette retrouva la jeune reine dans ses appartements, déterminée à connaître tous les détails de la sortie nocturne de sa nouvelle amie. Elle traversa le balcon et s'approcha du lit sur lequel était assise la femme. Regina continuait à dévorer du regard son ouvrage jauni sans tourner son regard vers elle, alors la fée décida de parler dans un élan d'excitation.

"Comment ça s'est passé ?" lança-t-elle enjouée.

Regina leva enfin la tête vers Clochette et bredouilla "Euh…c'était… " Son expression montrait que la soirée ne s'était pas aussi bien déroulée que l'avait espéré la fée. Elle reprit à cet instant sa forme humaine.

"Que s'est-il passé ?" demanda-t-elle en rejoignant la reine sur son lit. "Je ne comprends pas, vous n'êtes pas lumineuse avec votre nouvel amour. Vous devriez être lumineuse !"

"Parce que ça n'a pas marché ! La poussière de fée était fausse. J'y suis allée, je l'ai rencontré et il était horrible. Il était juste horrible."

Clochette s'avança encore un peu plus de son amie et devint de plus en plus perplexe.

"Etes-vous sûre d'avoir rencontré la bonne personne ?"

"Oui. L'homme au tatouage de lion. Ce n'était pas le problème."

"Alors c'était quoi ?"

"Vous."

"Moi ?" s'indigna la fée.

"Oui, vous. Vous êtes une terrible fée."

"Vous n'y êtes pas allée, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Comment osez-vous ?" hurla presque Regina qui se sentait insultée.

"C'est normal, vous étiez effrayée."

"Je n'ai peur de rien. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je me suis laissée distraire par vous."

"Non, ne faites pas ça." Implora presque la jeune femme blonde. "Ce dont vous avez besoin, c'est l'amour."

"J'avais l'amour et il est mort. J'ai souffert. Ce que vous m'avez envoyé ne va pas changer cela. Au revoir."

Regina rouvrit son ouvrage et retourna dans sa lecture. La fée secoua la tête, totalement abasourdie par tout ce que venait de dire la reine.

"Que va-t-il se passer pour moi ? J'ai volé pour vous, pour rien. Je vais avoir des ennuis."

"Comme je l'ai dit, vous êtes une terrible fée."

"Je croyais que nous étions amies." Soupira-t-elle

Regina releva la tête, et sur un air narquois, elle stoppa la conversation. "Je n'ai pas d'amis. Volez ailleurs, mite. Ne laissez pas les portes attraper vos ailes sur le chemin du retour."

Clochette eut la sensation que le sol s'effondrait sous ses pieds. C'était à peine si elle reconnaissait la femme à qui elle avait sauvé la vie. Elle fit demi-tour et se dirigea sur le balcon. Elle resta quelques instants sans bouger, totalement pétrifiée par des sentiments contradictoires qui la saisissaient de toute part. Elle refusait de penser que Bleue avait eu raison de la mettre en garde et qu'il était impossible de l'aider, mais elle refusait également d'accepter le comportement de Regina. Pourtant, elle décida de se retourner et de revenir auprès de la jeune reine. Même si elle venait de se montrer exécrable, elle avait toujours besoin d'aide, et elle n'allait certainement pas renoncer !

"N'ai-je pas été assez claire ?"

"Non, c'est moi qui ne l'ai pas été assez ! J'ai dit que je vous aiderais, et je tiens toujours mes promesses."

"Qui a dit que j'avais besoin d'aide ? Je ne vous ai rien demandé à ce que je sache !"

La fée soupira et s'installa aux côtés de Regina. Elle prit le livre des mains de la reine et la ferma. Après l'avoir posé près d'elle, elle reprit. "Pourquoi n'y êtes-vous pas allée ?"

"Je vous ai dit que…"

"Et si vous cessiez de vous cacher pour commencer ? Vous n'avez pas besoin de me mentir, je n'ai aucun lien avec toutes les personnes du château, vous pouvez me faire confiance. Je veux seulement votre bonheur."

"Qu'est-ce que cela peut changer dans votre vie d'insecte de me savoir heureuse ?"

"Mais tout Regina, absolument tout !" Voyant que Regina ne semblait pas décidée à répondre, la fée osa toucher le menton de celle qui restait son amie pour la forcer à la regarder. "Etre heureuse est un si mauvais sort ?"

La femme se dégagea de la main de la fée et répondit tout en plongeant son regard dans celui de l'autre femme "oui. Oui ça l'est. J'étais effrayée. Je suis effrayée. Comment pourrais-je être heureuse après la trahison de Blanche Neige ? Comment pourrais-je trouver l'amour alors que mon fiancé est mort juste devant moi ?"

La fée Clochette soupira. Ce dont Regina avait besoin ne résidait pas dans la luxure d'un titre et de biens, mais d'être entourée par des gens qui la soutiendraient. Elle n'avait toujours pas fait son deuil, c'était évident.

"Alors vous vous refusez une vie de bonheur à cause de votre passé ?"

"Je refuse d'être heureuse si cela signifie que je doive remplacer Daniel !"

"Le remplacer ?" La jeune femme blonde osa s'approcher de Regina et de poser sa main sur celle de la reine. "Vous ne pourrez pas le remplacer, il aura toujours une place ici et là." Clochette venait de pointer du doigt la tête et le cœur de Regina. "Accepterait-il de vous savoir malheureuse ?"

La femme brune regarda la fée et afficha un faible sourire avant de répondre "je crois qu'il s'arracherait son propre cœur plutôt que de me laisser dans cette misérable vie."

"Alors vous devez en sortir Regina !"

"Comment ? Je suis prisonnière de ce château, de ce…roi."

Clochette osa poser son regard une nouvelle fois sur Regina et lui fit un large sourire qui montrait qu'elle venait d'avoir une brillante idée.

"Vous ne l'êtes pas en ce moment, le roi est absent, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oui c'est vrai, où voulez-vous en venir ?" lança la reine qui sentait naître en elle un léger espoir.

"Vous ne serez peut-être pas aussi libre que vous le souhaitez, mais vous le serez plus que s'il était là, vous ne croyez pas ? Saisissez cette chance et allez chercher l'homme au tatouage si vous désirez vraiment une vie meilleure." Après un instant de silence pendant lequel la fée regarda avec un ait ravi, elle reprit. "Quand reviendra le roi ?"

"Je…je l'ignore. Je sais qu'il faudra plus d'un mois pour arriver dans la cité qu'il doit visiter, là-bas, il y restera plusieurs semaines avant de revenir ici."

"Sans compter le chemin du retour, je dirais que vous avez beaucoup de temps devant vous pour apprendre à connaître votre nouvel amour."

"Cela sera-t-il suffisant ?"

"Qu'est-ce qui sera assez suffisant Regina ?"

"En quelques semaines…rencontrer l'homme qui est supposé être mon…" La jeune reine soupira. Elle n'arrivait pas même à prononcer ces quelques mots, alors comment pourrait-elle se préparer à fonder sa nouvelle vie avec un parfait inconnu ?

"Vous avez ressenti quelque chose en le voyant, n'est-ce pas ?"

Pour toute réponse, la femme baissa la tête, camouflant ses joues légèrement rosies à cause de l'émotion.

"La poussière de fée ne ment jamais, tout comme moi. Je vais vous aider Regina et vous aurez très bientôt accès au bonheur. Il ne s'agit pas seulement de vous, mais de lui également. En renonçant à cette vie qui s'ouvre à vous, vous niez votre fin heureuse, mais également la sienne. Vous n'avez aucune raison d'hésiter."

"Bien sûr que si, j'ai toutes les raisons d'hésiter. Je vais devoir choisir entre cette vie et une autre, et quitter l'une pour rejoindre la seconde…j'ignore même comment faire. Devrais-je m'enfuir peu avant le retour du roi en lui adressant un mot où je lui dis que je préfère vivre dans la pauvreté mais heureuse plutôt que dans la richesse à ses côtés ? Si je m'enfuis, ne pensez-vous pas qu'il va me traquer ? Je ne suis pas seulement une épouse, mais une reine également. Je ne peux pas juste partir. Je ne peux pas non plus mener une double vie."

"Ne voulez-vous pas essayer au moins ? Qu'est-ce qui est pire, avoir échoué ou vivre dans le regret de ne pas avoir tenté ce qui était en notre pouvoir ?"

"J'ai tenté de fuir, et à chaque fois, j'ai été retenue ici…"

"Ce n'est pas pour autant que vous ne pourrez pas réussir à votre prochaine tentative Regina. Que voulez-vous faire ?"

"Et là, vous attendez que je vous donne la réponse que vous souhaitez entendre."

"Non, comme je vous l'ai dit, ce n'est pas question de moi, mais de vous et de vous seule."

La jeune reine se leva et tourna le dos à la fée qui patientait, assise sur le lit le plus confortable qu'elle n'avait jamais touché. Son attitude était bienveillante envers l'autre femme et éprouvait de plus en plus de sympathie pour elle. Quant à elle, Regina hésitait à parler, elle n'avait jamais eu l'habitude de le faire auparavant, ou du moins, la seule personne à qui elle s'était confiée était Daniel et depuis, elle pensait qu'elle ne le referait plus jamais.

"J'ai envie de le revoir…mais je serais pétrifiée lorsqu'il sera face à moi et je regretterais d'être là-bas."

"Cela vous aiderait-il si je venais avec vous ?"

"Non, je dois le faire seule."

Clochette se leva à son tour et rejoignit la reine. Elle prit ses deux mains dans les siennes tout en lui faisant un faible sourire. "Vous savez où le retrouver." Souffla-t-elle avant de reprendre son apparence de fée et de se diriger vers le balcon. Regina se retourna et suivit du regard la petite boule verte volante jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse quelques instants plus tard. Elle se laissa tomber de tout son long sur son lit et ferma les yeux en pensant à un avenir qui serait peut-être meilleur.


	3. Chapitre 3

Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre 3, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. La prochaine fois que je publierais sera mardi, après ma dernière épreuve et je publierais la suite d'"une fin heureuse méritée"

* * *

lilly45 : j'adore la nouvelle tink,elle a plus de cran que dans la série,si dans ta fiction Regina finie avec robin,que deviendra-t-il de henry?il est très important dans la vie de Regina et j' aime bien tout les effort qu'elle fait pour lui?le verra t-on?et la rencontre entre Regina et robin dans quel chapitre? et verra t-on la méchante cora?

Merci pour Tink déjà ^^

Ensuite, pour Cora, on la verra pas parce qu'elle disparaît pendant le mariage de Regina et ma fic se passe après son mariage, comme dans l'épisode d'ailleurs.

Après, c'est assez difficile de répondre sans spoiler alors je dirais que d'ici quelques chapitres, tu comprendras mon histoire

* * *

Merci pour vos reviews et bonne lecture :)

* * *

Le lendemain soir, Regina observa sur son balcon le ciel percé de petites toiles blanches, sur lequel un voile sombre s'était posé depuis longtemps déjà. La reine était perdue dans le flot de ses pensées, attendant avec excitation de pouvoir s'éclipser du château pour retrouver l'homme au tatouage. Elle décida donc de revenir sur ses pas et se dirigea vers l'armoire contenant quelques vêtements de son immense garde-robe. Si elle devait le revoir, alors porterait une tenue sobre qui ne montrerait pas son rang : elle ne devait pas être reconnue comme étant la reine. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle était vêtue d'une robe pâle très simple et d'une cape. Regina s'avança vers le miroir le plus proche et mit la capuche sombre au-dessus d'elle. Elle la repositionna habilement et constata avec un léger sourire que son visage était en partie caché et que personne ne pourrait la reconnaître. La femme sursauta lorsqu'elle vit une silhouette apparaître dans le reflet du miroir face à elle. D'un bond, elle se retourna pendant que sa servante avançait.

"Votre Majesté, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer."

"Ce n'est rien." Sourit Regina. En voyant l'air exaspéré de l'autre femme, elle se sentit obligée de reprendre, tout en retirant sa capuche "j'avais l'habitude de m'habiller ainsi étant enfant, je suis…"

"Nul besoin de vous justifier, ma reine. Laissez-moi vous aider."

La femme, de plus de vingt ans l'aînée de Regina, s'avança vers elle et retira la cape noire de la femme avant de la ranger là où la femme l'avait trouvé quelques instants plus tôt.

"Votre Majesté, puis-je être honnête ?"

"Bien évidement !"

"Une femme de chambre connaît mieux que quiconque la personne qu'elle sert, et j'ai…" la femme se tut, très gênée par ce qu'elle était sur le point de révéler.

"Poursuivez !"

"C'est que, ce n'est pas facile…" La servante détourna le regard insistant de Regina. "Vous ne vous êtes toujours pas accoutumée aux règles, et cela ferait plaisir à votre époux de voir que vous vous y êtes enfin habituée lors de son retour parmi nous."

Regina soupira, depuis son arrivée au château, elle n'avait pas cessé d'entendre ce genre de phrases, plus ou moins adoucies pour ne pas frustrer la nouvelle reine. "Je n'ai besoin de personne pour m'habiller, je l'ai fait seule depuis ma tendre enfance."

"Alors vous devrez vous y faire, car ce n'est pas l'attitude d'une reine ! Je ne devrais peut-être pas vous le dire, mais…"

"Quoi ?" aboya presque la jeune femme qui redoutait autant qu'elle voulait entendre la suite.

"Certains disent que le roi est parti sans vous car vous ne possédez pas encore l'image d'une reine…"

"Il garde son nouveau trophée dans sa collection…" marmonna Regina qui se laissa tomber sur son lit sans aucune grâce.

"Il est l'heure maintenant de vous changer, votre journée est sur le point de se terminer."

Pour toute réponse, la reine acquiesça sans grande conviction. Quelques minutes plus tard, la femme s'installa sous les épais duvets qui surplombaient son lit, pendant que sa servante partait avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

"Avez-vous fait ce que je vous ai demandé ?"

"Je le fais dès que j'en ai l'occasion." Murmura la servante à une silhouette cachée par l'obscurité, dans un couloir non loin des appartements de la reine.

"Vous fait-elle confiance ?"

"Je crois oui."

"Vous croyez ou vous en êtes sûre ?" hurla presque la voix inconnue.

"J'en suis sûre, elle a l'esprit fragile, la manipuler est assez simple."

"Je préfère entendre cela !"

* * *

De son côté, Regina s'était changée une nouvelle fois et repositionnait sa capuche de sorte à recouvrir une majeure partie de son visage, ce n'était pas une servante qui l'empêcherait de retourner dans la taverne.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte en bois, elle se dirigea aussi vite qu'elle le put vers le fond de la salle, et se mit de sorte à voir toute personne qui entrerait dans le lieu apprécié du peuple. L'ambiance était chaleureuse comme la veille et la bonne humeur collective ornait les lieux aussi visiblement que toutes les torches accrochées aux murs de pierre. La taverne était presque complète et Regina voyait un homme qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête entre tous les clients affamés ou assoiffés. Patiente, elle attendait que son cœur se remette à battre à toute allure, et écoutait d'un air rêveur la multitude de conversations qui emplissaient l'unique pièce en pierre blanche. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle se sentait exister, elle sentait à sa place. Même si personne ne l'avait remarqué, elle se trouvait bien mieux ici qu'entourée de domestiques qui refusaient de la laisser seule au château. Elle ignorait combien de temps elle était restée assise, tant la notion de temps ne signifiait rien dans la taverne. La jeune reine observa ainsi pendant des dizaines de minutes les différentes tablées et écoutait les récits bien plus fascinants que tous ceux qu'elle avait entendus de ses servants. Elle posa le regard sur un groupe de marins qui étaient assis près de l'entrée de la taverne, qui racontaient avec fierté leur dernière expédition en haute mer entre deux gorgées d'une boisson qui avait déjà échauffé leurs esprits. Au fond de l'immense salle, des paysans parlaient plus discrètement de leur inquiétude sur leurs récoltes à venir et près de Regina, un groupe d'hommes récitait des histoires amusantes en tout genre qui faisaient largement sourire la femme. La jeune reine avait presque oublié la raison de sa venue et afficha un nouveau sourire en y repensant. Elle allait le revoir, cet homme au tatouage de lion qu'elle avait observé lorsqu'elle était cachée dans la ruelle. Pourtant, elle fut prise d'un léger frisson, et l'angoisse se manifesta en elle. Oserait-elle lui parler ? Regina sentit alors toute la joie qu'elle avait ressentie en elle se transformer en cendres dans sa bouche et sa gorge devint presque totalement sèche. Toutes ses pensées se bousculèrent, et elle aboutit sur l'image de Daniel. Instantanément, un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahit : elle n'était pas prête à le remplacer, car pour elle, vivre une nouvelle vie avec l'homme au tatouage signifiait remplacer Daniel, quoique Clochette dise. La reine se sentit paralysée par l'angoisse et l'inquiétude, ses muscles s'engourdirent à une vitesse déconcertante et des maux de tête vinrent parfaire le tout. D'un bond, elle se leva et marcha aussi vite qu'elle put vers la sortie : elle avait besoin de sortir, de se rafraîchir l'esprit et surtout de reprendre son souffle qui lui avait fait défaut à l'intérieur. Involontairement, elle bouscula un homme qui venait d'entrer et s'excusa maladroitement avant de refermer la porte derrière elle. L'homme se retourna vers la porte et aperçut l'inconnue avant de s'installer sur une table en compagnie de ses amis. La reine posa elle aussi son regard sur l'intérieur de la taverne et observa l'inconnu qui s'éloignait de son champ de vision. Un étrange sentiment la saisit, le même qu'elle avait éprouvé la veille.


	4. Chapitre 4

Après cette sortie nocturne, il se passa une semaine pendant laquelle Regina était restée cloisonnée dans ses appartements. Elle évitait par tous les moyens de devoir sortir et de se retrouver face à ses domestiques. La seule chose qu'elle désirait était de rester seule et elle l'avait bien fait comprendre par son comportement qui était chaque jour un peu plus irritable. D'ailleurs, seule sa femme de chambre venait lorsqu'elle était obligée de le faire, mais son expression montrait à quel point cela l'embarrassait. Son isolement avait fait ressortir sa rage qui dormait en elle et c'était exactement ce qu'elle redoutait, pourtant, elle refusait de laisser un domestique s'approcher d'elle. Regina ne voulait pas se mêler à la famille royale et toutes les personnes qui l'entouraient elle préférait rester seule plutôt que d'être près de tous ces gens. Désormais, elle avait rencontré Clochette et elle osait espérer qu'elles deviendraient de bonnes amies, quelle que soit la vie qu'elle choisira. Car là résidait le problème, depuis que son chemin avait croisé celui du mystérieux homme tatoué, sa vie tournait uniquement autour d'une seule et même question : allait-elle vivre sa vengeance au pouvoir ou le bonheur dans une vie commune ? Tout cela avait altéré son comportement, si bien qu'elle dormait très peu et très mal, son alimentation avait légèrement diminué et son humeur était sans cesse belliqueuse.

Loin de tous ces songes, la reine était plongée dans un sommeil agité, dans lequel elle tentait de fuir avec sa fidèle monture à travers une épaisse forêt. Rocinante galopait au rythme des encouragements de Regina qui se retournait sans cesse vers les gardes royales qui hurlaient son nom de toutes leurs forces. Celui qui menait la traque répétait qu'ils l'attraperaient, de grés ou de force et qu'ils n'hésiteraient pas à abattre le cheval s'ils devaient en passer par là. Pourtant, la femme n'écoutait pas les menaces et se concentrait sur le moyen de leur échapper. Une flèche se planta contre l'arbre près d'elle, qu'elle regarda tout en se reconcentrant sur le chemin qui se dessinait devant elle.

Regina se réveilla en sursaut et s'assit tout en repoussant les épaisses couvertures. Elle tenta de calmer son rythme cardiaque totalement détraqué par l'émotion et se passa une main sur son front couvert de sueur. Une fois qu'elle fut légèrement apaisée, elle se frotta les yeux et regarda le décor qui l'entourait. Elle observa le balcon illuminé par les lumières naturelles perchées plus haut qu'elle ne pourrait jamais aller et balaya du regard le reste de l'immense chambre et s'arrêta sur un fauteuil. Une silhouette se trouvait assise dessus. Regina s'obligea à rester calme et bougea très lentement, non pas pour tenter de se cacher comme le ferait toutes les femmes qui comptaient un peu trop sur leurs gardes royales, mais plutôt pour se lever. Plus rien ne faisait peur à Regina, et il lui semblait même que courir vers le danger était bien plus sécurisant que de rester à ne rien faire.

"Sommeil difficile, à ce que je vois !"

La femme se redressa au son de cette voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. "Que faites-vous ici ?"

"Eh bien, je suis venu vous chercher ! Vous ne venez plus à mes leçons, alors j'inverse les rôles !"

"Que voulez-vous ?"

"Ce que je veux ?" Rumplestilskin se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers le lit sur lequel la reine se trouvait toujours. "C'est plutôt à vous de demander cela. Voulez-vous continuer l'apprentissage de la magie ou souhaitez-vous arrêter pour… j'ignore quelles peuvent-être les activités royales pour une personne comme vous !"

"J'ignore ce que je désire vraiment." Marmonna la femme en baissant la tête.

"Et ce n'est certainement pas à moi de vous le dire !"

Le visage de Regina s'éclaira "vous êtes capable de voir le futur, pas vrai ? Vous m'avez dit à plusieurs reprises que j'étais destinée à faire de grandes choses…cela signifie-t-il que j'aurais ma fin heureuse ?"

"D'une certaine manière…"

"Que dois-je comprendre ?"

"L'avenir est bien plus imprévisible que vous, très chère !"

La femme ravala son sourire "alors vous n'en êtes pas sûr…"

"Cela change-t-il quelque chose ?"

"Bien sûr que oui ! Cela change absolument tout. J'aimerais tant savoir si j'aurais une vie meilleure."

Le sorcier ricana et balaya du regard la chambre royale "une vie meilleure que celle-ci ?"

"Je vis peut-être dans un château, mais je suis comme prisonnière de ces murs."

"Vous pourriez au moins jouir du luxe…"

"Il ne signifie rien pour moi !"

"Alors, vous désirez une vie de pauvreté, c'est ça ? Je ne vous comprendrais jamais…" Lança Rumplestilskin totalement exaspéré. En voyant de la femme ne répondait pas, il renchérit. "Vous savez, j'ai eu beaucoup d'apprentis avant vous, certains plus faibles et d'autres largement plus doués que vous. Un bon nombre a abandonné et je ne les ai pas retenus…"

"Si je dois considérer cela comme une menace, alors pourquoi ne faites-vous pas la même chose pour moi ?" coupa Regina sur un air détaché.

"Car vous êtes différente !"

Pendant que la femme déambulait dans l'immense pièce, elle se retourna vers l'homme et rit "différente ? J'ai entendu ce mot toute ma vie, mais je n'ai toujours pas compris son sens. Ma mère me répétait sans cesse cela, et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle souhaitait tant que j'ai une vie comme celle-ci. Nous sommes tous différents, pas vrai ? Alors comment pouvons-nous faire une généralité et en exclure certaines personnes comme moi ?"

"Voulez-vous mon avis ?" Après un hochement de tête de la reine, il reprit "il ne faut pas penser à de telles choses à cette heure-ci !"

Regina soupira. Si le sorcier ne pouvait pas la comprendre, alors personne ne pourrait.

"Je vous propose un marché. La prochaine fois que nous nous reverrons, vous me direz si vous souhaitez continuer à apprendre la magie ou non."

"Vous semblez y tenir…"

"Chaque chose que j'entreprends, je le fais pour un seul et unique intérêt : le mien, très chère !"

La femme leva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui qui se trouvait face à elle. Il venait enfin d'avouer quelque chose qu'elle désirait savoir depuis longtemps déjà. "Alors je ne suis qu'une utilité pour vous…vous êtes comme le roi et tous les autres finalement."

"Etant habitué à des termes comme "monstre" je vais prendre cela comme un compliment. Marché conclu ?"

Regina acquiesça et l'homme à l'allure bestiale disparut. Laissée seule, elle se réinstalla dans son lit et ferma les yeux. Alors elle aurait peut-être sa fin heureuse, mais qu'est-ce que cela pouvait signifier ? Faudra-t-il choisir la vengeance ou l'amour pour y accéder ? Du plus profond de son être, elle espéra qu'elle serait aux côtés de l'homme au tatouage de lion. Lorsqu'elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de souhaiter inconsciemment, elle ouvrit les yeux et se redressa. Elle s'assit confortablement et enroula ses bras autour de ses jambes qu'elle venait de rapprocher de son buste puis elle se mit à fixer le paysage nocturne qui se dressait face au balcon. La reine sentit que le sommeil éprouvé durant la discussion avec son maître venait de disparaître au profit d'une folle envie de se projeter dans un futur agréable avec l'inconnu.


	5. Chapitre 5

Bonjour tout le monde ! :)

J'espère que vous allez bien, moi oui, c'est officiellement les vacances, j'ai obtenu mon bac, fêté mon anniversaire...et continué les fics'. Je n'ai pas pu publier plus tôt parce que j'ai des problèmes de réseau alors j'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue.

Pour compenser le nombre de mots qui est assez léger, je publierais sûrement la suite demain ou après-demain maintenant que je n'ai plus de contraintes de révisions.

Dans le chapitre précédent, j'ai oublié de répondre aux questions, je vais toutes les faire maintenant. Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et n'hésitez pas à en laisser, je me ferais une joie de les lire et d'y répondre.

* * *

Guest : elle va lui parlé? il y a combien de chapitre en tout? pk tu ne mais pas en ligne la suite de tes autre fic?

C'est une romance Outlaw Queen, donc oui elle va lui parler ^^ Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres il y aura mais il y en aura beaucoup étant donné que je vais écrire la suite du season final selon mon point de vue. Je ne mets pas en ligne la suite parce que je n'ai pas encore tout écrit et que j'aime laisser du temps entre chaque publication.

* * *

lilly45 : génial mais un peu long en réflexion des personnage et sa manque d'action,mais sa continue l'histoire et ces très bien,quand est-ce que regina revoit robin?Et quand se parle t-il?

La "longueur en réflexion des personnages" et le "manque d'action" est volontaire. Tant que Regina est perdue et ne sait pas quoi choisir, les chapitres seront courts et dans ce genre, mais il n'y en aura pas 100, juste quelques uns, à partir du 10ème chapitre, l'action sera vraiment lancée. Ensuite, quand tout deviendra plus clair pour elle, ils deviendront plus longs et plus riches en action. Leur rencontre ne va pas tarder, ça sera dans le prochain chapitre.

* * *

RoseAlix95 : On sent bien que Regina est toujours partagée entre sa soif de vengeance et son amour naissant, le choix va être ardu ;) À quand la suite ?

Oui, d'où la lenteur de l'histoire pour l'instant, mais l'action sera au rendez-vous. La voici, en espérant qu'elle te plaira :)

* * *

Lisa 747 : J'adore ta fanfic. Les descriptions sont géniales et les dialogues aussi. Tu décris tellement bien les sentiments des personnages qu'on a l'impression de vivre l'histoire avec eux ! C'est cool que tu exploites la relation Clochette/Regina, la série ne l'a pas fait ce que je regrette beaucoup d'ailleurs. Elles auraient pu être de supers amies j'en suis sure. Et tu feras des chapitre du point de vue de Robin aussi ou ils seront tous de celui de Gina ? En tout cas, c'était génial, je te félicite ;) Je suis fan.

C'est ce que je me suis dit, ça aurait été une très belle relation ^^. Oui, il y aura des passages avec son point de vue également lorsqu'ils se rapprocheront. Merci beaucoup, je suis vraiment très contente qu'elle te plaise :)

* * *

Maintenant que tout est dit, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture (:

* * *

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, la première chose qu'elle éprouva fut de douloureux maux de tête. La joie qu'elle avait osé éprouver après la visite de son maître s'était rapidement dissipée et son sommeil était redevenu agité. Tous ses sentiments positifs s'étaient eux-aussi transformés en colère qui torturait son esprit. Elle grimaça de douleur et posa ses deux mains sur son front tout en patientant dans un état entre le sommeil et l'éveil. Regina ignorait combien de temps elle était restée dans cette position, mais lorsque le temps semblait s'être arrêté pour la faire doublement souffrir, la seule servante qui osait encore lui rendre visite arriva. Quand elle vit la reine totalement proie à la douleur, elle se mit à courir vers elle et s'agenouilla contre le lit.

"Votre Majesté ! Que puis-je faire pour vous aider ? Dois-je aller chercher un peu de lait de pavot ?"

"…Non…" tenta d'articuler la jeune femme.

"Ma reine, vous ne pouvez pas rester ainsi…si votre état ne s'améliore pas, je serais forcée d'envoyer un message au roi pour l'informer que votre santé est…"

"…Apportez-en moi…" coupa Regina en entendant cette phrase qui l'effraya plus qu'elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer.

"Très bien, tenez bon !"

Le soir venu, la reine tenta de se concentrer sur l'ouvrage qu'elle tenait de ses deux mains presque tremblantes. Dès qu'elle commençait une nouvelle phrase, ses pensées divergeaient sur les innombrables questions qui l'obsédaient jour et nuit. Durant cette journée passée cloîtrée dans ses appartements, elle réalisa combien le temps lui semblait long dans le château. Elle avait eu beau cherché dans ses plus anciens souvenirs, elle ne se souvenait pas s'être autant ennuyée et sentie seule de toute son existence. Elle aurait tout donné sans hésitation pour pouvoir monter à cheval une nouvelle fois et galoper dans les prairies verdoyantes appartenant à sa famille. Mais cela était impossible désormais. Regina refusait de monter de nouveau à cheval. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait fait, c'était en compagnie de Daniel alors elle ne pouvait pas s'imaginer le refaire sans les encouragements du garçon d'écurie derrière elle. La jeune femme sentit les larmes alourdir ses yeux alors elle les ferma aussi fort qu'elle le put et se demanda pendant encore combien de temps elle serait aussi sensible lorsqu'elle évoquerait ou simplement penserait à son passé. Elle referma son livre et le posa lentement à côté d'elle alors qu'une invitée inattendue arriva par le balcon juste avant de se matérialiser en une jeune femme blonde. Celle-ci se rua près du lit royal.

"Regina ! J'ai appris ce qu'il vous était arrivé ! C'est…"

"Clo…"

"Ce n'est pas de ma faute j'espère ? Avec cette maladie qui…"

"…CLO…"

"Je suis si inquiète ! Je…"

"CLOCHETTE !" arriva enfin à dire Regina. Elle attendit quelques secondes et lorsqu'elle vit que la fée ne répliquait pas, elle baissa le ton et reprit. "Je vais bien, je ne suis pas malade."

"Que dites-vous ?"

"J'avais besoin de rester seule et de…réfléchir, c'est pour cette raison que je suis restée ici la journée entière"

"Vous avez manqué à vos devoirs de reine en faisant cela…"

"Si vous êtes venue ici pour me faire des reproches… D'ailleurs, comment saviez-vous que je n'allais pas bien ?" commença Regina en arquant un sourcil.

"Je ne permettrais pas d'en faire Regina, je suis votre amie et votre bonne fée." Sourit la femme avec un air calme.

"Cela vous dispense-t-il d'être honnête ?" demanda la reine en détournant la conversation.

"Au contraire, j'ai toutes les raisons de l'être. Vous ne devriez pas rester ici, seule. Vous êtes malade Regina, mais aucun remède n'existe pour soigner un cœur brisé. Tant que vous ne trouverez pas une solution, vous resterez dans cet état."

La fée s'installa à côté de la reine qui évitait soigneusement son regard. Elle soupira, avant de répondre "et si je n'en trouve pas ?"

"Il le faut ! Vous êtes en train de dépérir ! Vous êtes encore plus pâle et plus maigre qu'à notre dernière rencontre, et vivre uniquement dans votre chambre n'arrangera rien." Clochette posa sa main sur celle de Regina, juste avant de reprendre sur un ton très doux. "Vous ne devriez pas autant réfléchir, le bonheur n'attend pas le temps presse."

"Alors selon vous, je dois fuir avec un parfait inconnu parce qu'il a un tatouage ?"

"Vous caricaturez… Regina, cela fait une semaine que vous êtes ici, et cela vous-a-t-il apporté quelque chose ? L'homme est peut-être reparti, le roi est peut-être en route, la fée bleue est peut-être sur le point de découvrir que je lui ai désobéi et vous ne pourrez pas tenir encore très longtemps dans cet état ! Retournez à la taverne demain pour voir s'il est encore là-bas, votre état ne se sera pas amélioré d'ici là si vous restez passive."

"Non."

La jeune femme dévisagea Regina. Que venait-elle de dire ? "Non ?" répéta la fée.

"Non !"

"Regina, je…"

"Que j'y aille demain ou dans une semaine, je n'irais pas mieux, d'après ce que vous dites, alors pourquoi attendre ? Allons-y tout de suite !"

Une joie immense emplit le corps de la fée. C'était cette Regina là qu'elle appréciait et qui lui donnait l'espoir de croire qu'elle réussirait à l'aider pour trouver son bonheur.

"Mais à une condition. Et c'est valable pour ce soir et tous les autres à venir si je dois le revoir."

"Laquelle ?"

"Je ne peux pas y aller ainsi, mes vêtements seraient trop facilement reconnaissables. Il n'y a rien d'assez sobre ici, rien digne d'une reine comme dirait le roi…Transformez mes vêtements !"

Clochette hocha la tête avec un magnifique sourire et une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Cependant, Regina accepterait-elle ?

"J'ai exactement ce qu'il vous faut, mais avant tout, me faites-vous confiance ?"

"Pourquoi est-ce que je sens que je dois commencer à m'inquiéter ?"

"Regina, si vous avez confiance en moi, vous n'avez aucune raison d'avoir peur."

"Je me suis jurée de ne plus faire confiance à qui que ce soit du château…"

"Mais je ne viens pas du château !" répondit instinctivement la jeune femme. Après quelques instants de doute, elle reprit. "Je ne peux pas le faire si vous ne m'avez pas répondu."

Regina acquiesça au bout d'une minute de réflexion et la fée lui lança un sourire de gratitude tout en sortant sa baguette verte pâle. D'un geste ample et rapide du poignet, elle fit tournoyer l'objet magique et un éclair vert enroba la reine l'espace d'une fraction de secondes. Lorsqu'il disparut, la femme courut vers un miroir et lorsqu'elle fut face à sa projection, elle étouffa un cri de terreur qui trahissait sa surprise.


	6. Chapitre 6

Bonjour tout le monde !

Voici comme prévu la suite de la fic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira :)

Bonne lecture et on se retrouve dans les reviews ^^

* * *

Regina continuait à s'observer aussi bien que le miroir le lui permettait. Avec un sourire de stupéfaction, elle écoutait silencieusement les paroles de son amie.

"Votre apparence était ce qu'il vous retenait, mais avec celle-ci, vous pouvez être celle que vous désirez. Choisissez la vie qu'il vous plaira : une paysanne rêveuse ou une aventurière téméraire ayant visité ce royaume et beaucoup d'autres, tout le monde vous croira. C'est ici que votre seconde chance commence et plus rien ne peut vous en empêcher avec ce sort."

Regina acquiesça avec un large sourire. Clochette avait raison : sa nouvelle vie pouvait enfin commencer avec ce nouveau corps. Elle avait changé de physique et la femme songea qu'elle mettrait du temps à s'y habituer, tant la différence était importante. Elle était légèrement plus grande, ses cheveux étaient devenus très noirs et épais, son teint était quelque peu plus mat. Regina portait une robe écrue surmontée d'une cape violine et des bottes allant parfaitement avec sa couleur de peau. Après s'être regardée attentivement, elle toucha sa paire de boucles d'oreilles blanches et se retourna vers son amie.

"Me voyez-vous comme je me vois ?"

"Oui. Vous n'avez plus à avoir peur d'être reconnue comme étant la reine à partir de maintenant."

"Reine" songea Regina. Elle n'y avait pas pensé une seule seconde ! Comment allait-elle faire avec ce nouveau physique ? Si quelqu'un rentrait et la voyait, elle serait considérée comme un vulgaire imposteur. Son angoisse se lut sur son visage et la fée s'approcha d'elle puis posa sa main sur le bras de l'autre femme.

"C'est pour cette raison que je vous ai demandé si vous aviez confiance en moi. La particularité de ce sort est qu'il n'est pas provisoire, ni définitif. Seul celui qui l'a jeté peut l'annuler, ce que je ferais bien évidement dès que vous devrez revenir ici. Regina, vous avez deux vies désormais. L'une est celle où vous êtes une reine, et une autre où vous êtes son parfait opposé. Cela ne va pas être facile, choisir l'une de ces deux vies, mais les vivre toutes les deux pourra vous aider à mieux vous décider. Faites en sorte que cette situation ne soit que provisoire, vous pourriez devenir folle en ayant deux vies dans un seul esprit…"

Regina s'assit sur son lit et baissa la tête. Beaucoup de pensées se mélangeaient en elle et une seule revenait sans arrêt : elle fallait absolument qu'elle agisse vite. Clochette avait parfaitement raison, tous les facteurs lui dictaient que le temps pressait.

"Lorsque vous aurez besoin de redevenir l'une ou l'autre, vous n'aurez qu'à fermer les yeux et m'appeler intérieurement, je viendrais aussi vite que je le pourrais. Je ne vous laisserais pas tomber Regina. Maintenant, allez rejoindre l'homme tatoué."

"Vous ne m'accompagnez pas ?"

"Non, si je ne suis pas avec les autres fées, Bleue suspectera quelque chose et comprendra vite que je lui ai désobéi. Tout ce que je peux faire est de retarder ce moment, qui viendra d'une façon ou d'une autre. Bonne chance Regina."

Avant même qu'elle ne put répondre, Clochette fit un nouveau geste avec sa baguette et elle disparut. La femme se retrouva dans une ruelle non loin de la taverne. Elle resta quelques instants stupéfaite de tout ce qu'il venait de se produire en quelques minutes. Arrivée face à la taverne et avec un magnifique sourire, elle y entra le cœur léger. Regina s'installa sur une table près de l'entrée et observa toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient dans le lieu. Elle garda cet air apaisé et libre tout en se laissant guider par des pensées simples et agréables qui changeaient radicalement de celles qu'elle avait eu la semaine passée. La jeune femme écoutait les conversations de voyages en tout genre et elle commença à s'imaginer le récit d'une nouvelle vie, de sa nouvelle vie. Ce visage devait avoir une histoire, pourvu qu'elle soit fascinante ! Regina chercha un prénom, et après plusieurs minutes pendant lesquelles elle récitait intérieurement tous ceux qu'elle connaissait, elle abandonna et préféra choisir un passé. Elle passa ainsi plusieurs minutes à écrire sur un papier imaginaire les grandes étapes de sa vie. Elle opta pour la vie d'une jeune voyageuse en quête de sensations fortes qui était arrivée dans ce royaume sur un bateau pirate en se faisant passer pour une voleuse. Elle hocha négativement la tête, cette histoire ne lui plaisait pas. Elle réfléchit ensuite et inventa la vie d'une paysanne qui venait prendre son temps libre ici et reposait ses muscles épuisés par un travail intensif. Là encore, elle abandonna cette idée. Regina soupira. Depuis combien de temps était-elle ici ? Contrairement à la dernière fois, elle s'ennuyait et elle sentait également la fatigue l'empêcher de profiter de ces quelques instants de liberté. Si l'inconnu devait venir, il serait déjà venu, non ? A cette question intérieure, la femme répondit positivement et se leva d'un bond tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Une fois à l'extérieur, elle savoura l'air frais et le calme, deux choses qui n'avaient pas leur place dans une taverne comme celle-ci. Elle réalisa alors que de terribles maux de tête la saisissaient, elle ne s'en était pas aperçu à l'intérieur, elle arrivait à peine à s'entendre penser tant le bruit était paralysant.

Regina marcha lentement pour dégourdir ses articulations endolories. Elle posa ses mains sur sa taille légèrement moins fine que sur son ancien corps et observa ses bottes avec un faible sourire. Elle releva la tête et observa le mur face à la taverne vers lequel elle se dirigeait, fait de pierres noircies à cause des cheminées basses des environ. La femme entendit alors des pas venir vers elle à un rythme rapide, et avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de se retourner, elle fut plaquée violement contre le mur. Elle voulut crier de douleur, mais une main se posa sur ses lèvres et elle vit la lame brillante d'un couteau un peu trop bien aiguisé dans la lumière d'une torche près d'elle. Les yeux de Regina se posèrent partout et s'arrêtèrent après quelques secondes qui lui semblèrent une éternité sur l'entrée de la taverne.

"Personne viendra, personne verra, rends pas les choses plus compliquées, reste tranquille…" ricana la voix derrière la femme.

Celle qui avait l'apparence d'une paysanne plutôt que d'une reine savait qu'elle devait rester calme, mais elle avait été obligée d'être soumise pendant trop longtemps pour obtempérer. Une nouvelle vie s'offrait à elle, et il était hors de question de refaire les mêmes erreurs que dans l'ancienne. Regina alla puiser son courage au plus profond de son être et mordit la main qui s'était légèrement éloignée de sa bouche. Prit de court, l'homme lâcha son couteau et avant qu'il n'ait pu riposter, la jeune femme plaça un puissant coup de pied à un endroit stratégique avant de s'enfuir aussi rapidement qu'elle le pouvait. Elle se retournait sans cesse vers l'homme qui rassemblait ses esprits tout en hurlant de douleur et elle intensifia sa course lorsqu'elle le vit la poursuivre. Pourtant, elle heurta quelque chose et tomba à la renverse. Paniquée, elle tenta de se relever, mais ses vêtements trop encombrants l'en empêchait, si bien qu'elle recula en voyant le nouvel inconnu s'approcher d'elle.

"Ne craignez rien mademoiselle !" lança la voix avec beaucoup de tendresse. Regina vit alors une main se tendre vers elle. Elle décida de l'attraper et vit un tatouage dessiné sur le poignet de l'homme. Une fois debout, celui qui avait un lion dessiné sur son avant-bras prit le menton de Regina entre son pouce et son index et lui fit un sourire chaleureux. "Restez derrière moi, il est peut-être encore là."

La femme obtempéra d'un signe de tête tandis que son sauveur lui donnait sa main robuste en guise de protection. Les deux se mirent à marcher dans une synchronisation parfaite et Regina réalisa qu'elle souriait toujours. Elle n'éprouvait plus la peur, elle se sentait totalement rassurée en compagnie de cet inconnu. Il ralentit sa marche près de la taverne et fit face à Regina qui tentait de reprendre son sérieux et de masquer désespérément son air ravi qui n'allait pas avec de telles circonstances.

"Restez ici."

"Il ne serait pas plus prudent que j'aille à l'intérieur ?"

"Entrez seulement si vous devez le faire, restez dehors et je vous protégerais du regard. Je reviendrais vite."

Après avoir attendu le consentement silencieux de la femme, l'inconnu se dirigea vers les ruelles par lesquelles l'autre avait fui. Laissée seule, Regina jetait des coups d'œil furtifs vers les parties droite et gauche de la rue déserte et frissonnait autant par le froid que par les émotions. Même si la tentation d'entrer dans la taverne pour se réchauffer était forte, elle resta pourtant fidèle à la demande de l'homme et patientait près de la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle le vit réapparaître.

"Il est parti…"

"Le connaissez-vous ?"

"Je sais seulement qu'il va près des tavernes et s'amuse à terroriser les personnes qu'il rencontre. Vous avez été très courageuse. Vous devriez rentrer chez vous et vous assurer que vous n'êtes pas suivie, si vous voulez, je vous y accompagne."

"C'est gentil, mais je vais encore rester un peu ici. Merci."

"Courageuse et téméraire, j'adore ça ! Si vous n'avez pas peur d'un homme comme lui, prendre un verre avec moi ne doit pas vous effrayer ?"

Regina se mit à rire face à l'homme qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de dévisager dans les moindres détails. "Un homme me sauve des griffes d'un monstre et ensuite il m'invite à sa table, je suis chanceuse !"

"Qui a dit que j'allais payer ?" ricana-t-il.

"Quel manque de courtoisie !" plaisanta Regina alors qu'il ouvrait la porte de la taverne.

"Votre Majesté, si vous voulez me suivre…"

La jeune femme s'exécuta avec un signe de tête plein d'élégance pendant que son sauveur lui ouvrait la porte avec un magnifique sourire.


	7. Chapitre 7

Bonjour tout le monde ! :)

Me revoici pour une petite suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Pour l'instant je me concentre plus sur cette histoire que sur les deux autres vu que celle-ci est encore petite par rapport à ses deux soeurs, mais une fois que j'aurais posté tous les chapitres que j'ai en avance sur elle, je retournerais m'occuper des autres. Je reprendrais les deux fics quand j'aurais posté le chapitre 10 de celle-ci, donc je m'y remets bientôt ^^

Quoiqu'il en soit, merci pour vos quelques reviews, on se retrouve là-bas après votre lecture ?

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, et avec un sourire radieux, une femme déambulait dans les rues sombres d'un quartier à l'extrémité d'une cité. Arrivée dans une ruelle où elle ne pouvait pas être vue, Regina ferma les yeux et pensa "Clochette". Elle patienta dans le froid glacé de la nuit et se surprit à frissonner. Quelques secondes puis une minute entière passèrent sans que rien ne se produise. "Clochette" réitéra-t-elle avec une pointe d'inquiétude naissante. Et si la fée l'avait trahi ? Regina n'était plus la reine désormais, pas avec ce physique et personne ne pourrait témoigner en sa faveur. Elle n'avait pas d'allié et son père était parti, lui aussi. La jeune femme tentait de se rassurer aussi bien qu'elle le pouvait mais sa colère était trop puissante et l'espoir trop faible pour y parvenir. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi stupide pour faire lui confiance ? La femme resserra sa cape autour d'elle et leva les yeux au ciel. Qu'allait-elle faire ? La reine ferma une nouvelle fois les yeux et se laissa tomber contre le mur qui était à moins d'un mètre d'elle. Le choc fut violent pour son dos mais elle le remarqua à peine. Elle se laissa ensuite glisser contre les briques rêches qui créèrent un bruit sous-entendant que la cape de Regina était en train de se déchirer. Où allait-elle passer cette nuit et toutes celles à venir ? Pour la deuxième fois, elle venait de tout perdre, tout ce qu'elle avait aimé lui avait été enlevé, même son identité. La femme sentit la colère s'estomper au profit du désespoir : elle n'avait plus la force de s'énerver. Alors qu'elle s'obligea à se redresser pour retourner dans la taverne, un nuage vert s'enroula autour d'elle et plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé, elle se retrouva dans la chambre royale. Tout sentiment négatif s'effaça à la vue de cet environnement familier et soulagée, elle se rua vers le miroir pour redécouvrir avec un immense sourire son ancienne apparence.

"Votre sourire en dit long sur votre soirée !"

Regina se retourna et vit Clochette assise sur le bord de son lit qui avait beaucoup de difficultés à masquer sa joie. La jeune reine préféra ne pas tenir compte de ses inquiétudes passées, et au nom de la magnifique soirée qu'elle venait de passer, elle se rua vers elle. Regina s'installa à ses côtés et après une fraction de seconde pendant laquelle elle lâcha un soupir de soulagement, la fée commença.

"Je veux absolument tout savoir !"

"Bien…mais je ne sais pas par où commencer…"

Clochette releva légèrement la tête et après un rapide silence plongé dans la réflexion, elle continua. "Facile, je pose des questions et vous y répondez. Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés cette fois-ci ? Heu non…déjà, comment il est…physiquement ?"

"Cela serait mentir si je disais qu'il était désagréable à regarder, à vrai dire, c'est tout l'inverse." Regina s'arrêta et regarda l'effet qu'elle venait de produire sur son amie qui riait et faisait signe qu'elle voulait encore plus de détails. "Il est grand, musclé, avec les cheveux blonds foncés je crois."

"Vous…vous n'en êtes pas sûre ?"

"Les lumières de la taverne ne me facilitaient pas la tâche…"

"Et…oh…comment il s'appelle ?"

"Je…je ne lui ai pas demandé." Avoua la reine après un rapide questionnement intérieur.

La fée eut le souffle coupé et il y avait tellement de questions qui lui venaient à l'esprit par rapport à cet oubli pour le moins déconcertant qu'elle ignorait par où commencer. "Vous…vous ne lui avez pas demandé ?"

"On va se revoir, normalement. Je pourrais lui poser cette question à ce moment-là."

"Quand ?" risqua Clochette de nouveau très enjouée par cette révélation.

"Dans deux jours, il a dit qu'il m'emmènerait dans un lieu plus…moins populaire qu'une taverne."

"Je suis vraiment heureuse pour vous Regina !"

"Vraiment ? Je ne l'avais pas remarqué…"

"Je dois vous laisser, je reviendrais dans deux jours."

La fée se leva et sortit sa baguette. Après une rapide inclinaison de l'objet magique, un nuage vert l'entoura et elle retrouva sa taille de fée. Celle-ci fit un large sourire à Regina avant de se tourner vers le balcon qu'elle traversa quelques secondes plus tard. Laissée seule, la reine se laissa tomber sur son immense lit et rêva d'une vie meilleure. Elle oublia tous les sentiments négatifs qui la hantaient et elle osa pour fois imaginer un avenir prometteur. Cette vie lui semblait à portée de main et c'était ce qu'elle désirait, ou du moins, elle ne voulait plus avoir celle qui était son quotidien depuis peu. Regina posa sa tête sur sa main droite et fixa le plafond à travers lequel elle osait voir un avenir agréable. Elle se projetait volontiers en compagnie de cet homme avec qui elle avait passé la soirée, celui qui l'avait fait rire, celui pour qui elle avait ressenti quelque chose d'étrange, de pur, de vrai. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien être ? Elle l'ignorait, sans doute le signe que ces deux âmes étaient destinées à partager leur vie ensemble. Que venait-elle de penser ? La jeune femme soupira de plaisir et réalisa qu'elle n'aurait pas dû redouter cet homme, il n'était pas cruel ni quoi que ce soit d'autre mais sincère et c'était justement de sincérité dont elle avait besoin. Après des heures de douces réflexions, elle s'endormit enfin dans un sommeil paisible. Le lendemain matin, elle réalisa d'ailleurs qu'elle n'avait pas aussi bien dormi depuis son arrivée au château et une sensation agréable l'obligeait à être de bonne humeur. Lorsque sa servante arriva, elle fut surprise de voir la reine assise en train de s'observer dans le miroir suspendue à sa coiffeuse.

"Votre Majesté ! C'est un plaisir de vous trouver hors de votre lit !"

"Pour moi également, je vais beaucoup mieux."

"Tout le monde sera ravi de l'entendre, surtout le roi !"

Regina acquiesça mais quelques secondes plus tard, elle se retourna d'un bond. "Comment le roi peut-il se réjouir de savoir que je suis guérie alors qu'il ignorait que j'étais malade ?"

"Bien sûr que le roi est au courant de votre état ! Pourquoi le lui cacher ?"

"Avez-vous écrit comme vous me l'avez dit que vous le feriez si je n'allais pas mieux ?"

"Non, mais rien n'échappe à votre époux ! Ne croyez quand même pas qu'il quitte son royaume pendant des mois sans se tenir informé des dernières nouvelles !"

La jeune reine posa sa main sur son cœur et elle sentit le rythme effréné qui tambourinait aussi fort que dix cœurs réunis. "Alors, il est au courant ?"

"Depuis le début, en effet. Il l'était avant que votre crise d'hier matin, votre état faible n'a échappé à personne, surtout pas à lui. Savez-vous ce qui lui ferait plaisir ? Que vous rédigiez vous-même une lettre pour lui dire que vous allez mieux !"

"Oui, c'est une bonne idée, je le ferais. Excusez-moi, je…je vais sortir de cette chambre, je n'y suis restée que trop longtemps."

"Je vois que vous êtes déjà habillée, puis-je me rendre utile en vous accompagnant à l'extérieur ?"

"Ne vous donnez pas ce mal." Lança Regina sur un ton de plus en plus exagéré juste avant de se diriger vers la sortie. A l'instant où elle se retrouva dos à la domestique, son sourire de pacotille s'évanouit et elle marcha avec la prestance d'une reine. Une fois seule, elle regarda sa tenue et réalisa qu'en effet, elle était déjà habillée pour la journée : la soirée l'avait tellement déboussolé qu'elle en avait oublié de se changer.

Cette journée puis la suivante passèrent incroyablement vite comparées à celles qu'elle était habituée à vivre depuis qu'elle était devenue reine. Son excitation pour retrouver l'homme au tatouage était tellement forte que sa joie, attribuée par tous les autres comme signe de sa rémission, était très explicitement visible. Le soir venu, Regina faisait les cent pas dans sa suite royale et attendait désespérément l'arrivée de Clochette. Elle chercha à s'occuper et décida de défouler ses fortes émotions en se brossant les cheveux : elle voulait être parfaite. Après une minute passée à rendre ses longs cheveux foncés doux et soyeux, elle réalisa que tout cela était inutile : l'homme comme toutes les autres personnes qu'elle croiserait, verrait une autre femme. Alors qu'elle reposait l'objet, la porte s'ouvrit. Sans se retourner, elle dit sur un ton pinçant "j'avais explicitement demandé d'être laissée seule ce soir !"

"Pardonnez-moi ma reine, je voulais seulement m'assurer que vos douleurs n'avaient pas repris."

"Oh c'est vous…" Regina fit face à sa servante et lui lança un léger sourire. Contrairement à toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient dans ce château, elle l'appréciait et sentait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Pourtant, elle s'en tenait à sa règle : ne faire confiance à personne ici, alors même lorsqu'elle avait envie de se montrer gentille ou reconnaissante, elle n'en faisait rien, elle devait rester dans ce rôle d'une reine distante.

"Bien, désormais, je vais vous laisser. Bonne nuit madame."

Les deux se firent un sourire mi – crispé, mi – ravi, et la servante fit une révérence avant de repartir. Au même instant, une petite boule verte traversa le balcon et se matérialisa en une femme qui arborait un charmant sourire. Sans dire un mot, elle fit un bref geste avec sa baguette à l'attention de Regina.

"Vous ne pouvez pas…me faire changer de vêtements, on dirait que je vais récurer une cuisine…" lança la jeune femme en regardant sa tenue qui ne lui convenait certainement pas.

"Choisissez une de vos robes dans ces conditions… Vous jouez un rôle Regina, celui d'une femme du peuple ayant pour occupation des choses plus essentielles que de se changer !"

"Très bien ! Ne prenez pas ce ton déplorable et cet air avachi avec moi…" La reine attendit que la fée réponde, mais elle n'en fit rien, alors elle décida de reprendre "mauvaise journée ?"

"Plutôt oui, mais peu importe, je ne vais pas vous ennuyer avec mes histoires. Allez rejoindre votre bonheur et je serais là lorsque vous voudrez revenir ici."

Regina acquiesça et vit un nuage de fumée verte l'envelopper quelques secondes après. Alors qu'elle était en partie recouverte par la magie, elle entendit la voix douce de son amie lui adresser un dernier mot "n'oubliez pas de lui demander son nom !"


	8. Chapitre 8

Bonjour tout le monde :)

Voici le petit chapitre 8 j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Vos avis sur le changement d'apparence de Regina sont mitigés, certains aiment, d'autres non. J'espère que vous allez vous y faire parce que sinon vous aurez du mal avec le concept de ma fic toute entière.

Enfin bref, on n'en est pas encore là, alors je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et surtout, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis en review, par mp, sur twitter, j'aime savoir, que ce soit positif ou pas.

* * *

Ce fut avec un radieux sourire que la reine déguisée arriva dans une ruelle adjacente à celle de la taverne. Elle connaissait désormais le chemin et n'y prêtait plus vraiment attention, trop occupée à resserrer sa cape autour d'elle. La nuit était glaciale alors que l'hiver commençait seulement à s'imposer et il promettait d'être rude, pensa-t-elle. Regina fit des petits pas rapides pour quitter au plus vite cette ruelle qui était loin d'être chaleureuse et réalisa quelque chose qui la stoppa net. Comment était-elle ? Sa tenue était la même que lors de leur précédente rencontre et elle ne pouvait voir que cela d'elle. La femme osa alors sortir une main de l'intérieur de sa cape et replaça ses cheveux, beaucoup plus épais et rêches que ceux qu'elle était habituée à toucher depuis ses plus lointains souvenirs. Regina voulait être parfaite, même si cette tâche était difficile à cause de son nouveau corps et surtout de la contrainte de son statut social largement en deçà de celui d'une femme de pouvoir. Elle s'arrêta dans l'ombre d'un dernier virage avant la rue qui menait à la taverne et remit avec élégance ses vêtements tout en regrettant un miroir pour voir le rendu final. Après avoir soigneusement remonté ses bottes, replacé correctement sa robe et passé plusieurs fois de suite ses deux mains dans ses cheveux, Regina avança d'une démarche légèrement plus assurée tout en tirant frénétiquement sur sa cape pour obtenir un maximum de chaleur. Très vite, elle repéra une silhouette qui patientait près de l'entrée de la taverne alors elle afficha un sourire de satisfaction. Pourtant, un doute prit la jeune femme : était-ce celui qui l'avait sauvé ou celui qui l'avait attaqué ? Regina ne ralentit pas pour autant et resta très digne, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire en toute circonstance. L'inconnu se rapprocha également d'elle et il était impossible de discerner son visage, caché par une capuche noire. Les secondes devinrent des minutes pour la reine qui ravala sa joie. Sa gorge se serra l'espace de quelques instants interminables à ses yeux. L'homme avançait inexorablement vers elle et leur rencontre était imminente. Qui était-ce ?

Regina lâcha un soupir de soulagement en reconnaissant dans l'ombre les traits déjà amusés de son sauveur.

"Je me demandais si vous alliez venir…"

"Suis-je en retard ?" demanda Regina avec un léger sourire.

"Pas en avance en tout cas."

"Est-ce un reproche ?"

"Plutôt une constatation." L'homme se mit à rire en voyant l'expression déroutée de la jeune femme et s'approcha de la porte de la taverne. "Je pensais que nous pourrions nous détendre autour d'un verre avant d'y aller."

"Pourquoi pas…" Regina s'avança à son tour de l'entrée et alors que l'homme s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte, elle la retint de son pied. "Mais avant j'ai quelque chose à vous dire."

"Quoi donc ? Cela semble plutôt sérieux…"

"Ça l'est, je vous offre votre boisson…ou tout ce que vous voudrez commander."

L'homme éclata de rire, ne s'attendant pas à une affirmation de ce genre. "Ce n'est pas très galant d'accepter mademoiselle…"

"Et cela serait dommage de refuser, c'est tout à fait équitable, galant ou non."

"Etait-ce vous à qui j'ai proposé de boire un verre et qui m'a répondu que si je ne payais pas, alors ce ne serait pas très galant de ma part."

"…C'est à prendre ou à laisser !"

"Hm, déterminée, il va falloir que je rajoute cet adjectif dans la liste que je suis en train de vous préparer."

Regina hocha la tête et montra fièrement un sourire de victoire. Elle ouvrit la porte et fit passer l'inconnu devant elle tout en faisant une brève révérence. Après avoir refermé la porte, la femme dépassa une nouvelle fois celui qu'elle appréciait déjà et se dirigea vers la partie gauche de l'établissement. Pourtant, elle s'arrêta bien vite, retenue par une main ferme qui avait saisi la sienne. La reine masquée posa alors son regard sur les deux mains et releva la tête vers son nouvel ami. Celui-ci parut moins sûr de lui et gêné, il retira la sienne, mais la femme la ressaisit immédiatement et lui sourit. L'inconnu fit de même et mena la marche vers la partie opposée du lieu, talonné de très près par Regina. Ils s'installèrent ensuite à une des rares tables encore inoccupées, et lorsqu'ils furent assis, il désigna une table derrière lui.

"Vous voyiez ceux qui parlent un peu fort là-bas ? Ce sont mes compagnons de route, je préfère nous éloignez d'eux le plus possible, à moins que vous ne vouliez les entendre toute la soirée raconter des inepties sur moi et rire un peu trop sur vous."

"Monsieur serait-il susceptible ?"

"Prévoyant."

Regina acquiesça d'un signe de tête toujours souriante et vit un homme qu'elle avait déjà aperçu auparavant s'arrêter à leur table. Il déposa une chope remplie de bière et une assiette bien fournie puis repartit.

"Ai-je manqué quelque chose ?"

"Absolument rien." L'homme joua de ses doigts pour attraper la boisson et plongea son regard dans le liquide pendant que Regina lui intimait de poursuivre son explication. Quelques instants plus tard, il releva la tête et commença. "Depuis que je suis arrivé, je commande tous les soirs la même chose alors il a pris l'habitude de me servir dès que je viens ici." Résuma-t-il tout en goûtant une nourriture douteuse aux yeux de Regina.

"D'où venez-vous ?" demanda la reine.

"De partout et de nulle part…"

"Voyageur…intéressant !" imita la reine.

"D'une certaine manière oui."

"Alors…vous ne restez jamais bien longtemps à un même endroit, n'est-ce pas ?"

"C'est exact, mais si quelque chose me retient quelque part, je peux rester un peu plus."

Regina décida de continuer sur cette voie ouverte par son interlocuteur et demanda, d'une voix grave et basse "un peu comme la rencontre d'une personne par exemple ?"

"En effet, oui. Personne ne peut résister à mon charme, vous y compris. Ca explique pourquoi je reste à certains lieux plus longtemps qu'à d'autres."

"Moi ?" s'indigna Regina. "Qui vous a dit que j'étais sous votre charme ?"

"Cela se voit comme le nez au milieu d'une figure, vous êtes une mauvaise cachotière."

La femme sentit toute l'ironie du propos et se retint de répliquer, l'homme ne pouvait pas comprendre, et il ne devait jamais comprendre. "Vous prenez vos désirs pour la réalité mon cher…" L'homme tatoué voulut répondre à son tour, mais le même homme qui était venu quelques minutes plus tôt arriva avec une nouvelle assiette et la posa au centre de la table.

"Je l'ai gardé pour toi, pourtant ce midi tout le monde était prêt à se battre pour la manger."

"Oh merci, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi… Mon amie, je vous présente la meilleure tarte que vous n'ayez jamais goutée. Elle vaut le détour !"

Regina acquiesça en silence et l'homme repartit une nouvelle fois, laissant seuls les deux qui fixèrent la part de tarte. "Ne pas la manger mérite un châtiment, mangez la."

"Je n'ai pas faim, non merci."

"Vous vivez dans un château pour refuser de manger un repas aussi bon ? Après une dure journée de labeur, c'est amplement mérité."

"J'ai déjà mangé tout à l'heure, pas vous à mon avis alors je vous la laisse."

"Je ne suis pas habitué à ce qu'on m'offre le seul repas que j'ai de la journée, mais encore moins que cette personne me regarde manger… J'insiste."

Prise au défi, la femme afficha un sourire narquois et fixa quelques instants l'homme face à elle. Il était persistant, tout comme elle, ils allaient bien s'amuser ensemble, songea Regina. Elle vit que la main de l'homme se dirigeait vers le verre alors elle le saisit d'un geste vif et en but une grosse gorgée sous le regard ébahi de l'inconnu. Elle reposa la chope et réprima un rire incontrôlable d'une satisfaction intense. Elle venait de faire ce contre quoi sa mère l'avait sermonné pendant sa vie toute entière. Une femme destinée à s'élever dans la société devait avoir un comportement irréprochable et non celui de personnes du peuple non éduquées. Jamais elle n'avait fait une pareille chose car elle n'aurait jamais osé l'imaginer. Pourtant, elle venait de désobéir en relevant ce défi et ce geste avait une grande signification pour elle : celle du changement. L'inconnu se mit à rire et posa au centre de la table le verre et les deux assiettes. Les deux commencèrent alors à aborder des sujets nombreux et variés tout en oubliant la notion du temps ainsi que toute chose n'étant pas autour de la vieille table en chêne. Plusieurs heures plus tard, alors que beaucoup de clients avaient déjà désertés les lieux, Regina et son sauveur s'arrêtèrent et regardèrent autour d'eux.

"Je présume qu'il est trop tard pour que vous m'emmeniez là où nous devions aller." Lança-t-elle tout en terminant la part de tarte qu'elle avait finalement décidé de manger.

"Et voilà une raison pour laquelle nous devrons nous revoir !"

"Il est trop tard pour y aller, mais trop tôt pour rentrer…" réfléchit à haute voix la reine "je pense avoir une idée, mais êtes-vous prêt à me suivre ?"

"Si c'est un défi, je l'accepte sans hésiter."

"Très bien, alors venez."

Regina se leva d'un bond et tendit sa main vers l'homme, qu'il accepta avec un large sourire. Ils désertèrent la table et la reine se dirigea vers le comptoir improvisé, sous le regard des amis de l'inconnu.

"Alors, elle était bonne la tarte ? J'ai vu que vous en avez mangé vous aussi…"

"Oui, elle l'était, en effet." Répondit poliment la jeune femme. "Vous avez des chambres à louer, n'est-ce pas ?"

En entendant cette phrase, l'inconnu se recula d'un pas, totalement déboussolé par ce que venait de demander Regina au propriétaire de la taverne. Surprenante. Il devait ajouter cet adjectif à sa liste.

"J'en ai quelques-unes, le tarif est plus…"

"Ne vous souciez pas de ça." Coupa la femme tout en posant une bourse sur le comptoir dans laquelle se firent entendre des bruits d'entrechoquements entre les pièces de monnaie.

"Je vais vous y conduire."

L'homme posa ce qu'il tenait dans ses mains et mena la marche vers une porte cachée par l'ombre des éclairages légèrement en retrait des tables de la taverne. Regina lança un regard vers les compagnons de son nouvel ami et vit qu'ils n'avaient rien manqué de cette scène. Ils gravirent ensuite des escaliers qui grinçaient pour le moindre geste de fait et ils aboutirent dans un couloir unique dont ils ne voyaient pas la fin.

"Au bout du couloir se trouve votre chambre, c'est celle où vous aurez le plus d'intimité."

"Merci beaucoup bonne soirée."

"A vous aussi."

Pendant que l'homme repartait avec un large sourire en pensant à la bourse remplie que Regina venait de lui donner, elle avança vers la chambre qu'elle venait d'acheter pour la nuit et réprima une nouvelle fois un sourire de victoire : son plan avait marché, l'inconnu était littéralement assommé par ce qu'il venait de se produire. Une fois qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre, luxueuse pour l'un, ridicule par rapport à ce à quoi était habitué la seconde, l'homme fut le premier à parler.

"Je ne vous pensais pas aussi joueuse."

"Et vous, je ne vous pensais pas aussi crédule."

"Que voulez-vous…oh…je vois !"

"Avec ce que vos amis ont vu ou cru voir, je pense qu'ils auront beaucoup de choses à se raconter pendant un certain temps. Ne me remerciez pas."

"Calculatrice, de mieux en mieux ! Il faudra que je vous invite pendant plus d'un mois pour que tout redevienne…"équitable" en attendant, je dormirais sur le tapis, il semble incroyablement confortable. Surtout que rien ne vous obligeait à faire une telle chose, dépenser autant d'argent..."

"L'argent n'est pas un bon sujet de discussion et puis nous ne sommes pas encore à l'heure de nous coucher. J'ai pensé que nous serions mieux ici, plus au calme…" Regina fit quelques pas et s'installa sur le lit qui se trouvait à l'opposé de la porte puis fit un signe à l'homme pour la rejoindre. "A moins que vous ne préfériez dormir dès maintenant…"

Avec un léger sourire et un air de défi, il imita la femme tout en jetant des regards joyeux vers la chambre, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas offert un tel confort. "Même si c'était ce que je voulais, je ne le ferais pas, juste pour ne pas vous laisser gagner !" L'homme tatoué s'assit dans le lit tout en cherchant la position idéale pendant que Regina l'observait avec une joie explicite qui se lisait jusqu'au bout de ses lèvres.

Le lendemain matin, la reine se réveilla lorsque les premiers rayons du soleil traversèrent la pièce. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et se demanda où elle pouvait bien être, désorientée comme chaque matin depuis son arrivée au château. Regina regarda autour d'elle et mit quelques instants pour réaliser que sa tête reposait non pas sur un traversin mais plutôt sur le torse de son nouvel ami. Totalement apaisée par ce si beau spectacle qui s'offrait à elle dès son réveil, elle referma les yeux et savoura l'instant présent. Pourtant, elle sentit que l'homme se réveillait à son tour alors elle bougea avec délicatesse sa tête pour mieux le voir.

"Bonjour."

"Bonjour." Marmonna-t-il avec un sourire déjà présent. "J'ai gagné."

"Que voulez-vous dire ?"

"Vous vous êtes endormie un peu après notre arrivée dans la chambre, dommage, la conversation était très intéressante."

"Pas si je me suis endormie…" rit doucement la reine.

Regina ouvrit totalement les yeux et retourna immédiatement à la réalité. D'un bond, elle se leva tout en se dépêchant de remettre ses bottes. "Je ne devrais pas être ici, je dois partir !"

"Quoi ? Déjà ?" La déception de l'homme était aussi bien présente dans son expression que dans sa voix.

"Croyez moi, j'aimerais rester avec vous…"

"Je n'en doute pas un seul instant, vous vous êtes collée à moi cette nuit, la question est la suivante : est-ce que vous l'avez fait avant ou après que vous vous soyez endormie."

"Je ne vois qu'une seule raison à cela."

"Moi aussi…"

Regina se mit à rire en imaginant la réponse de son sauveur alors elle lui lança sa cape foncée, mise en boule au pied du lit, qu'il rattrapa d'une main.

"La chaleur, idiot !" reprit-t-elle avec un immense sourire.

"C'est ce que vous dites maintenant…" répondit l'homme tout en lui rendant sa cape qu'elle enroula autour d'elle.

"Quand nous reverrons-nous ?" pressa la reine bien qu'elle désirait rester avec lui.

"Dans trois jours lorsque la nuit viendra de tomber, devant la taverne."

"Très bien, j'ai déjà hâte d'y être."

"Moi également…" lança Regina tout en se dirigeant vers la porte. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, elle se retourna une dernière fois. "Au fait, vous vous appelez comment ?"

"Robin…mais je ne me souviens plus de votre prénom."

"Parce que je ne vous l'ai pas donné !" rit la femme juste avant de se mettre à courir dans le couloir.


	9. Chapitre 9

Pendant que Regina passait de délicieux instants avec Robin, Clochette était en train de vivre l'une des nuits qu'elle détesterait durant de nombreuses années, tiraillée entre une Bleue pointilleuse et l'angoisse de ne pas voir réapparaître une reine qui devrait l'avoir appelé depuis longtemps déjà. La jeune fée n'attendait qu'une chose : entendre la voix de la femme brune raisonner dans sa tête, signe qu'elle voulait rentrer dans sa demeure royale. Pourtant, les choses ne se passèrent pas ainsi et la petite blonde patienta des heures pour revoir son amie. Clochette avait même refusé de fermer les yeux pour être sûre de ne pas manquer la connexion magique avec Regina. Contre sa volonté, elle céda tout de même à la fatigue une heure durant et ce fut un réveil avec plein d'inquiétude qui la força à prendre une décision : elle ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps, il était peut-être arrivé quelque chose à Regina et c'était pour cette raison qu'elle n'avait pas pu prévenir la fée. Déterminée à retrouver son amie, elle se leva de la chaise en bois inconfortable qui avait fait office de lit mais quelque chose la retint, il y avait quelque chose de plus important encore que de retrouver Regina : personne ne devait s'apercevoir de sa disparition au château.

Clochette apparût dans la chambre de la reine et fit les cent pas. Que diable faisait donc Regina ? Elle sentait que ses craintes s'étaient transformées en sentiment qu'elle n'était pas habituée à éprouver : la colère. Elle ne pouvait donc pas s'arrêter de ruminer en parcourant la pièce de long en large. La fée s'arrêta plusieurs minutes après son arrivée en entendant des pas venir rapidement se diriger vers la chambre. Coupée dans ses pensées, elle chercha une solution. Clochette balaya du regard la pièce tout en sentant une légère paralysie la saisir. Après s'être retournée plusieurs de suite sur elle-même, elle trouva enfin un échappatoire. Elle sauta sur le lit et s'y réfugia en prenant le soin de se recouvrir entièrement des innombrables couvertures. Tout en retenant presque son souffle pour étouffer sa montée d'adrénaline, elle écouta attentivement les bruits se rapprocher dangereusement du lit. Il s'agissait sans doute d'une servante, qui d'ailleurs lâcha un soupir en voyant la silhouette endormie. La domestique s'avança vers Clochette et tenta de tirer les draps, mais celle-ci les agrippa pour ne pas être découverte.

"Sa Majesté ne doit pas rester aussi longtemps endormie, une longue journée l'attend. Je repasserais d'ici quelques minutes."

La fée entendit la femme s'éloigner et lorsque la porte se referma, elle poussa les couvertures et prit une grande bouffée d'air frais. Elle réalisa à quel point le désir de fuir cette vie pour Regina était légitime dès son réveil. La servante allait revenir, elle serait obligée de lui faire face, elle ne pouvait donc pas rester avec ce physique. Clochette décida donc de jeter un sort sur elle-même, ne voyant aucune autre alternative possible. Jamais elle n'avait fait une pareille chose avant, mais les circonstances ne lui permettaient pas de rester passive. Clochette s'avança vers le miroir le plus proche et s'observa avec un léger sourire victorieux : le sort avait parfaitement fonctionné.

"Ma reine, vous avez été plus rapide que moi !"

La fée sous l'apparence de son amie se retourna vers la domestique et effaça son air fier qui trônait sur son visage. Elle devait imiter Regina et non une personne joyeuse de si bon matin. Elle ne put pourtant pas s'empêcher de masquer sa surprise : elle n'avait pas entendu le bruit des pas. Elle chassa cette pensée en s'éclaircissant la gorge avant de chercher ce que pouvait dire la reine pour la copier au mieux.

"Bien évidement, comment aurais-je pu me reposer une minute de plus après un réveil aussi brutal ?"

"Je l'ignore, pardonnez-moi."

"Assez ! Laissez-moi seule."

La servante s'inclina et fit demi-tour alors que la fée était prise de profonds remords pour avoir été aussi irritable. Elle se retourna une nouvelle fois et s'observa dans le miroir. Avoir l'apparence de Regina, et donc le statut de reine lui fit une sensation étrange et elle souhaita de ne pas devoir jouer ce rôle plus longtemps. Elle resta quelques secondes à se perdre dans ses pensées toutes plus confuses les unes que les autres car elle ignorait ce qu'elle devait faire. Si elle quittait le château, elle prendrait le risque de créer une panique chez les domestiques lorsqu'ils s'apercevraient de la disparition de la reine. De plus, elle ignorait où chercher Regina. Clochette pensa que si l'autre femme était dans la taverne, elle aurait vu que le jour s'était levé et donc elle saurait qu'elle aurait dû repartir. La fée prit sa décision : elle resterait dans la chambre royale. Pourtant, quelques secondes plus tard, elle se ravisa. Elle ne pouvait pas rester passive et attendre patiemment. Avec ce qu'elle venait de dire à la femme de chambre, aucun domestique ne viendrait la déranger, pas durant les prochaines minutes voire les prochaines heures alors elle pouvait très bien quitter le château pour chercher son amie. Regina était peut-être en danger et ce n'était pas en restant là qu'elle l'aiderait, songea Clochette, de plus en plus déterminée. Après tout, c'était elle qui avait redonné de l'espoir à la reine alors que personne, pas même Bleue croyait cela possible, c'était elle qui l'avait poussé dans les bras de l'inconnu et c'était elle qui ne l'avait pas accompagné jusqu'à lui. Non, elle ne pouvait pas abandonner son amie. De plus, si elle était restée passive lorsqu'un sentiment horrible l'avait saisi au plus profond d'elle-même quelques semaines plus tôt, elle n'aurait jamais parcouru le royaume tout entier lorsque le cœur de la nuit avait plongé les terres dans un noir souverain et elle n'aurait jamais sauvé Regina d'une chute mortelle. Non, elle ne pouvait pas abandonner son amie. Clochette se retourna et tint avec force sa baguette magique tout en se dirigeant vers le balcon. Lorsqu'elle se retrouva à quelques mètres de la rambarde en fer forgé, elle se prépara à changer deux fois d'apparence : retrouver la sienne puis redevenir une femme avec une taille d'insecte. Au même instant et avant d'avoir eu le temps de balayer l'air de l'objet de pouvoir, alors qu'elle croyait cela inespéré, la jeune femme entendit la voix de la reine raisonner dans sa tête. Soulagée mais toujours enragée, elle ramena son amie à ses côtés et quelques secondes plus tard la pièce fut illuminée par la présence de Regina qui arborait un splendide sourire. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle découvre son double ayant son ancienne apparence.

"Qu'est-ce que…?" lâcha la reine avec une forte expression de surprise.

"Mais bon sang, où étiez-vous ? J'ai passé la nuit à vous attendre !"

"Clochette, c'est vous ?" osa Regina qui affichait enfin le même sourire que celui qu'elle avait porté la veille durant.

"Qui voulez-vous que ce soit ?"

"J'ai vraiment cette expression quand je suis énervée… ?" plaisanta la jeune reine.

"Regina je suis sérieuse !"

Clochette dans le rôle de la reine soupira et bougea une nouvelle fois sa baguette magique. Un nuage de magie se forma autour des deux femmes et les engloutit quelques secondes plus tard. Une fois dissipé, Regina, ayant retrouvé sa véritable apparence, se rua vers un miroir et lâcha un soupir de satisfaction "ce visage m'avait manqué…" La fée fit un léger sourire tout en se passant la main dans ses cheveux et constata qu'elle aussi avait retrouvé son apparence en sentant sous ses doigts ses innombrables boucles blondes. Voir l'expression ravie de Regina fit disparaître toute la colère qui s'était posée en elle durant les dernières heures passées dans l'angoisse et Clochette s'adoucit quelques secondes plus tard en voulant savoir comment son amie avait profité de la soirée avec son âme-sœur.

"Alors, comment était-ce ?"

Regina rejoignit son amie qui venait de s'installer sur le lit et exprima sa réponse dans un soupir de satisfaction. "Tout simplement parfait."

"Vous allez vous revoir ?"

"Dans trois jours, et je crois qu'il me manque déjà…"

"Etait-ce vraiment vous qui redoutait d'aller trop vite avec lui ?"

Pour toute réponse, Regina s'allongea sur le lit, imitée par Clochette qui se laissa tomber à son tour près de la reine. Les deux se regardèrent et se mirent à rire.

"C'est un peu précipité, n'est-ce pas ?"

"L'amour n'attend pas Regina."

"Nous nous sommes vus seulement deux fois…"

"Quatre à vrai dire, même si vous ne vous êtes pas parlés."

"Je ne pensais pas que les choses se passeraient de cette manière…" réfléchit à haute voix la reine en ne remarquant pas ce que venait de dire l'autre femme.

"Et vous le regrettez ?"

"Je pense au contraire que j'aurais regretté durant ma vie entière de ne pas avoir osé y retourner." La reine marqua une petite pause puis elle prit une voix encore plus douce. "Clochette, merci de ne pas être repartie le lendemain alors que je vous avais demandé de le faire."

"Je dirais plutôt "exiger de le faire"" ricana-t-elle.

"Tout...tout vous forçait à partir et pourtant, vous êtes restée avec moi..."

"Les raisons pour lesquelles j'aurais dû partir sont justement les raisons pour lesquelles je suis restée à vos côtes. Vous aviez besoin d'aide Regina, ce n'était pas en vous laissant tomber parce que vous aviez été ingrate que vos problèmes se seraient arrangés."

"Comment puis-je vous remercier ?"

"En étant heureuse. Il me semble vous l'avoir déjà dit, il n'est pas question de moi mais de vous."

Regina tourna sa tête vers celle qui représentait toutes les caractéristiques d'une amie avec un sourire sincère, le plus beau qu'elle n'avait jamais fait depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Clochette et c'est à cet instant que celle-ci se félicita intérieurement pour avoir réussi à aider, car elle le savait, même si Regina était encore loin de trouver le bonheur, elle y accéderait un jour car elle était sur le bon chemin.

Après moins d'une minute de silence et de rêveries éveillées, Regina rompit le silence. "Vous êtes ici depuis longtemps ?"

"Un certain temps je dirais."

"Et la femme de chambre n'est toujours pas venue ? C'est étrange…"

"Il se pourrait que je l'ai expédié pour plusieurs heures ?"

"Comment ?!" demanda la reine tout en se redressant avec un large sourire.

Après plusieurs heures passées à parler librement de sujets divers et variés, le retour à la réalité fut brusque lorsque Clochette et Regina entendirent au même instant des bruits de légers pas se diriger vers la suite royale.

"Ce doit être elle finalement…"

"Très bien…alors à dans trois jours Regina."

La fée reprit sa forme magique et se retourna vers la reine tout en lui souriant avant de sortir par le balcon pendant que les pas de la domestique se rapprochèrent. La reine attendit quelques instants et vit sa femme de chambre apparaître.

"Pardonnez-moi pour ma brutalité de ce matin ma reine."

"Etes-vous venue jusqu'ici pour me dire cela ?"

"Oui, et je voulais m'assurer que vous n'aviez pas faim, étant donné que je vous n'avez pas eu de repas depuis hier soir."

Prise d'une certaine compassion qu'elle n'avait pas ressentie depuis bien longtemps, Regina décida de se montrer plus tendre avec sa domestique. Après tout, elle était la seule servante qui se souciait véritablement de Regina et surtout, la femme avait passé une excellente soirée, alors autant rester sur cette humeur douce et positive.

"Merci, mais je mangerais une fois l'heure du déjeuner venue. Ces derniers temps, je n'ai pas été très clémente avec vous, ni avec qui que ce soit d'ailleurs, et je tenais à m'en excuser."

Le visage de l'autre femme s'illumina, ce qui créa un sourire sincère sur le visage de Regina. "Vous ne devez pas vous en excuser, vous ne devez vous excuser de rien, ma reine, et ce sous aucun prétexte."

"Ce n'est pas mon statut qui doit me rendre aussi…méprisable, j'insiste."

"Alors vos excuses sont acceptées. Je reviendrais tout à l'heure. Si vous le désirez, je peux demander aux cuisines de préparer le repas plus tôt aujourd'hui."

"Merci." Répondit la reine.

Regina regarda la domestique s'éloigner et s'allongea sur son lit qui n'avait pas été défait par elle cette nuit et elle se mit à rêver éveillée. Elle se surprit elle-même de s'être montée aussi gentille avec sa servante mais elle oublia vite ce détail lorsque le visage de Robin qu'elle appréciait déjà lui revint en mémoire. Dans trois jours elle le reverrait. Elle étouffait déjà dans ces murs qu'elle méprisait tant. Elle passa d'ailleurs la journée dans ce même état de rêverie et de nostalgie profonde et le soir venu, alors qu'elle s'installait confortablement en dessous des duvets blancs, elle osa sourire en pensant une nouvelle fois à ce Robin. Regina songea à cet instant que sa vie était peut-être en train de changer pour le mieux finalement. Pendant qu'elle se demandait sur une pointe de fantaisie si l'homme pensait à elle autant qu'elle pensait à lui, elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir et afficha sa servante qui tenait un chandelier.

"Je vois que Sa Majesté est déjà prête à dormir, alors je vais vous laisser, bonne nuit ma reine."

Regina lui lança un sourire crispé avant de voir la femme faire demi-tour. Elle s'allongea une nouvelle fois et s'endormit avec un air satisfait, ce qu'elle ne pensait plus jamais pouvoir refaire après la mort de son grand amour.

Alors que la femme de chambre marchait dans les couloirs éclairés par de faibles torches accrochées aux murs de pierre, elle sursauta en voyant une silhouette face à elle. Celle-ci marcha rapidement vers une partie déserte du château, suivie de près par la domestique.

"Est-ce que ça avance ?"

"Oui…" bredouilla la femme.

"Savez-vous que je sais lorsque quelqu'un me ment ? Et savez-vous ce que je fais à ceux qui me désobéisse ?"

La servante baissa la tête et marmonna "elle n'est pas facile, ses humeurs changent sans arrêt et…"

"Désirez-vous abandonner ?"

"Non. Non ! Je vais le faire."

"Bien, alors faites en sorte qu'à notre prochaine entrevue, je sois satisfait…"

De son côté, Robin lui aussi pensait à la reine et il avait préféré quitter la taverne pour s'isoler seul avec ses doux songes. Il ne savait rien d'elle, pas même son nom, mais il éprouvait quelque chose, une chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti avant. Ce n'était pas de l'amour, il le savait par expérience, mais un sentiment encore plus fort que cela, plus vrai, plus pur. Alors qu'il laissait tomber son masque d'homme un peu trop sûr de lui, il espéra que cette mystérieuse femme éprouvait cette même sensation. Pendant qu'il aiguisait ses flèches, il se dit qu'il le saurait d'ici trois jours. Trois longs jours.


	10. Chapitre 10

Bonjour tout le monde !

Voici le chapitre que vous attendez tant et j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira. Avec la fin du chapitre, soit vous allez aimer à la folie soit vous allez détester. Pour être honnête, j'ai très peur de votre réaction et c'est pour ça que j'attends vos reviews plus que jamais.

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture :)

* * *

Ces jours furent tout logiquement longs et ennuyeux pour Regina et Robin, surtout la dernière après-midi avant laquelle ils se retrouveraient enfin. La reine, restée enfermée dans sa chambre comme à son habitude, n'avait pas réussi à lire une phrase complète d'un vieil ouvrage poussiéreux qu'elle avait découvert la veille. Toute sa concentration et ses pensées allaient vers un seul thème, un seul homme. Robin. Il lui tardait de le revoir et savoir que cet instant arriverait dans quelques heures ne pouvait que la réjouir. Regina avait d'ailleurs renoncé à poursuivre sa lecture car elle ignorait tout du livre qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts, même son thème. Elle préféra se lever et se diriger vers le balcon. La reine posa ses deux mains sur la rambarde glacée et leva les yeux au ciel. Elle fronça ensuite les sourcils, comme si elle cherchait du regard celui qui avait été capable de lui redonner le sourire et c'est à cet instant qu'une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Lorsque le soleil faiblit à l'horizon, la jeune reine se mit à faire les cents pas dans sa chambre. N'y tenant plus, elle invoqua intérieurement Clochette qui arriva quelques instants plus tard.

"Regina ? Je croyais que vous deviez vous revoir ce soir, pas maintenant, si ?"

"Je voudrais y aller maintenant."

La fée prit sa forme humaine et se dirigea vers la jeune femme qui ne tenait pas en place, tant l'excitation la contrôlait.

"Regina, vous ne pouvez pas manquer le dîner, quelqu'un s'en apercevra…"

"Vraiment ? Il suffit que je dise à un domestique que je resterais ici et il s'inclinera. Il s'inclinera devant tout ce que je lui dirais. Je passe mes journées seule, ici dans cette chambre. Si je le voulais, je pourrais dire aux servants que je ne veux pas être dérangée, aucun d'entre eux ne viendra alors qu'en réalité je serais à l'extérieur. Une seule servante s'inquiète de mon sort, et c'est plus par devoir que par désir. Elle vient me voir plusieurs fois par jour, et elle sait aussi bien que moi qu'elle ne m'est d'aucune utilité. Je me moque de savoir que mon repas est servi ou non, je n'y touche pas ou peu, et je refuse qu'on m'habille comme une poupée de chiffon. Voilà les deux raisons pour lesquelles elle franchit cette porte."

Clochette mit quelques instants à considérer les propos de son amie, surprise de tant de révélations en si peu de phrases. Elle ignorait ce qu'elle devait répondre alors elle fut quelque peu hésitante "Même si vous méprisez le roi, je suis sûre qu'il s'inquiète pour vous."

"Vous croyez ? Alors pourquoi m'a-t-il laissé seule plutôt que de m'emmener avec lui ? Ma servante m'a dit que s'il l'avait fait, c'est parce que je n'ai pas l'image d'une reine. Il a appris que ma santé m'avait joué des tours, pourtant, je n'ai reçu aucune lettre."

Regina soupira et alla s'assoir sur son lit. Sa seule amie fit de même et posa sa main sur celle de la reine. "Je suis sûre que c'est faux, il y a une autre raison à cela. Il voulait peut-être passer un peu de temps seul avec sa fille. Il voulait peut-être vous laisser à vous aussi un peu de temps pour vous habituer au château."

"J'étouffe dans ce château, je veux en sortir."

"Alors saisissez cette opportunité d'y être seule pour vous rapprocher de Robin. Lorsque le roi sera de retour, vous ne pourrez plus vous éclipser un soir sur trois. Honnêtement Regina, j'espère qu'à son retour, vous serez aux côtés de Robin loin, très loin du château."

La reine se leva et tourna le dos à Clochette. Elle soupira une nouvelle fois en songeant qu'elle était exposée à un dilemme difficile à résoudre. Quoi qu'il en soit, la seule chose qu'elle voulait à cet instant précis était de retrouver l'homme au tatouage de lion. La jeune fée le comprit également, c'est pourquoi elle enroba un nuage vert autour de la reine. Comme à son habitude, celle-ci se dirigea vers un miroir et s'observa quelques instants.

"Voici une nouvelle robe."

"Il n'y a pas de grandes différences avec l'ancienne…" marmonna Regina.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, la reine déguisée patientait avec une certaine excitation l'arrivée de Robin. Même si la conversation avec Clochette n'avait pas été aussi joyeuse qu'elle l'avait espéré et que sa bonne humeur avait rapidement déchanté, toutes ses pensées négatives s'étaient effacées de son esprit lorsqu'elle arriva dans une ruelle non loin de la taverne. Cela faisait trois jours qu'elle attendait ce moment et n'allait certainement pas le gâcher avec ce qu'elle avait confié à son amie. La jeune femme était arrivée bien avant l'heure où elle était attendue et même si cela signifiait qu'elle devait patienter à l'extérieur du lieu communautaire seule, elle n'y voyait aucun inconvénient. Au contraire, elle se réjouissait d'être libre et seule et lorsque cette pensée lui traversa l'esprit, elle vit Robin arriver avec un large sourire aux lèvres. Regina n'arriva pas à voir si l'homme avait cet air ravi avant ou après l'avoir regardé.

"Je me demandais si vous alliez venir…"

"Suis-je en retard ?" demanda Robin.

"Pas en avance en tout cas."

"Est-ce un reproche ?"

"Plutôt une constatation." Lança Regina.

Les deux se regardèrent et se mirent à rire. Robin plongea son regard dans celui de la femme -qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de le dévorer des yeux- alors il se mit à rire, imaginant l'effet qu'il pouvait produire sur Regina. Il ouvrit ensuite la porte de la taverne mais la reine la retient avec son pied, comme lors de leur précédente rencontre.

"Je me disais que nous pourrions gagner du temps et manger là-bas, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut." La femme pointa du regard son panier qui était posé près d'elle.

"Vous avez tout prévu !" Après un léger silence pendant lequel Regina prenait le panier le panier entre ses mains, Robin reprit. "Je vois que nous sommes tous les deux en avance, je présume que vous ne pouviez plus attendre de me revoir."

"Tout comme vous…" La jeune reine attendit une réponse, mais voyant que Robin ne semblait pas décidé à répondre mais seulement à sourire, alors elle poursuivit. "Très bien, alors allons-y."

Robin tendit son bras vers la femme, qu'elle accepta avec une légère inclinaison de tête et ils commencèrent à marcher dans la rue éclairée par la lumière du jour. Regina découvrit alors ce paysage qu'elle n'avait vu jusque-là que de nuit. Alors qu'elle contemplait le décor et qu'elle s'abandonnait déjà aux rêveries à côté de l'homme, il ne put s'empêcher de rester silencieux.

"Vous marchez plutôt vite…"

"Vais-je trop vite pour Monsieur ?"

"Trop vite pour une femme comme vous !"

Regina se mit à rire et jugea qu'il était préférable de ne pas répondre. Elle n'arrivait pas à masquer son air ravi, car elle était heureuse d'être dans la rue avec Robin. Jamais elle n'avait osé faire quelque chose de semblable par le passé car sa relation avec Daniel devait rester cachée. Alors, le bras noué à celui de l'homme, elle se répétait encore et encore qu'elle avait tout intérêt à profiter de ces instants donnés. Robin, lui aussi, arborait une expression joyeuse et ce fut tout logiquement lui qui rompit le silence, après quelques maisons passées.

"Vous connaissez bien cette ville ?"

"Pas du tout, et vous ?"

"Moi non plus et je ne comptais pas vous y emmener."

"Alors ce propos est très pertinent…" ironisa Regina.

"Mes propos sont toujours pertinents !"

La femme rit d'une réponse aussi spontanée que celle-ci et se répéta une nouvelle fois qu'elle devait en profiter autant qu'elle le pourrait. Une fois cette soirée finie, elle devrait patienter durant de longues journées, seule dans sa chambre, qu'un moment semblable se produise encore. Regina chassa cette pensée de son esprit car elle sentait déjà ses muscles se raidir à cette perspective. Elle se força à regarder la nouvelle rue qu'ils venaient d'emprunter donnant sur une immense arche. Elle savait que la taverne était à l'extrémité de la ville, mais elle ne pensait pas que les paysages naturels se trouveraient aussi près d'elle : au-delà, elle voyait déjà une immense plaine se dessiner. Lorsqu'ils traversèrent la limite de la ville, Robin s'arrêta et regarda Regina.

"La route est assez longue, nous irons là-bas avec un cheval." Dit-il en désignant d'un geste une bâtisse construite sur une petite colline. Après une légère pause, il comprit qu'il s'était mal exprimé alors il voulut reprendre en disant que la colline abritait un haras. Il se tourna vers Regina mais en voyant l'expression de la femme qui avait cessé immédiatement de sourire en entendant cette phrase, il comprit que ce n'était finalement pas une bonne idée. "A moins que vous ne préfériez y aller à pied…"

"Si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais, oui."

Regina ne se sentait pas prête à remonter à cheval, tant les souvenirs qui se rapportaient à cette action étaient encore trop forts en elle. Après la mort de Daniel, elle s'était juré de ne plus en refaire et elle avait fait une entorse à cette promesse lorsqu'elle avait tenté de fuir le royaume, mais elle avait été stoppé par sa mère, alors depuis, elle avait renoncé à cette passion.

"Ce qui me dérangerait, c'est de vous empêcher de passer une bonne soirée."

La jeune sourit après avoir entendu cette phrase d'un Robin bien plus sérieux qu'à son habitude. Elle le remercia intérieurement avant de reprendre. "Où est passé ce plaisantin qui aurait dû faire une remarque ?"

"Il sait quand il doit se taire, mais il n'est jamais loin, si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir. Bien, mettons-nous en route maintenant."

Soulagée, Regina hocha la tête avec un léger sourire et ils marchèrent côte à côte sur un chemin dessiné à force d'innombrables passages à pied ou à cheval. La femme ignora combien de temps ils avaient marché, tant cela importait peu face aux conversations qui se régénéraient sans cesse en compagnie de Robin. Le paysage était simple, ils étaient sur une plaine et face à eux figurait une grande colline ou une petite montagne, du moins, selon c'était ce qu'indiquaient les yeux de la reine. Ils arrivèrent à l'orée d'une forêt et Regina découvrit que le chemin qu'ils prenaient semblait monter légèrement en altitude. Robin s'arrêta sous un arbre et déterra une torche. Il fit très rapidement un feu sous le regard attentif de son admiratrice. Lorsque l'objet s'embrasa, il déversa beaucoup de terre sur le feu et ils se remirent en route. Regina se retourna une dernière fois vers le feu qui était en train de s'éteindre et reprit sa marche rapide, surprise de voir une telle maîtrise de Robin.

"Nous n'aurions pas pu venir à cheval ici." constata-t-elle après avoir rattrapé Robin en courant presque entre les racines qui sortaient de terre.

"Cet exact, c'est un raccourci, il est légèrement plus…sportif que l'autre, mais vous semblez être en quête de défis."

"Si vous saviez…" ricana-t-elle.

Le soleil baissait dangereusement à l'horizon et la progression dans une forêt de plus en plus dense n'aidaient pas Regina à se repérer. Elle aurait pourtant apprécié de pouvoir profiter de ce paysage qui devenait de plus en plus époustouflant. Le chemin était abrupte et zigzaguait sans cesse entre les souches d'arbres, elles aussi de plus en plus imposantes. Elle s'arrêta quelques instants lorsqu'elle vit enfin la source de la rivière qu'elle entendait depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la forêt. Robin l'observait avec beaucoup de gentillesse et d'amusement dans son regard et il restait plus silencieux que quelques minutes plus tôt. Il se montrait très vigilent et regardait aussi bien le chemin devant lui que Regina qui se trouvait derrière lui pour être sûr qu'elle n'avait pas chuté, ou plus simplement, qu'elle le suivait encore. L'homme tatoué savait que la route ne serait plus très longue avant le mystérieux endroit qu'il tenait absolument à faire découvrir à Regina. Il pressa pourtant l'allure en voyant que sa torche faiblissait et que la verdure autour de lui devenait aussi noire que le ciel qui s'assombrissait rapidement. Le soleil s'était totalement couché lorsque Robin se retourna vers Regina avec un immense sourire pour lui faire comprendre qu'ils étaient enfin arrivés. Le chemin les avait mené en haut de la colline sur laquelle il était possible d'admirer une vue surplombante de tout ce qui les entourait. La jeune reine observa ainsi les milliers de lumières de la ville avant de rejoindre son sauveur au pied d'un immense arbre qui semblait être protecteur.

"C'est magnifique…" souffla-t-elle.

"Vous ne vous attendiez certainement pas à cela, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Pas vraiment, non…"

"J'aime ce lieu, et lorsque j'ai décidé de revenir dans ce royaume, c'est là où j'ai passé ma première nuit."

"Dans les bois ?" hurla presque Regina, totalement stupéfaite par un tel mode de vie.

"Ai-je omis de dire que mon surnom est "Robin des Bois ?" rit l'homme.

"Cela signifie que vous êtes déjà venu ici auparavant ?" conclut la reine.

"Oui, c'est exact, pendant mon enfance. Je me souviens d'une après-midi où mon père m'a amené ici. A l'époque, la ville n'avait pas autant débordé sur les plaines. D'ailleurs, les plaines étaient des forêts. Les rois veulent mieux loger le peuple, mais il en déloge un autre en supprimant l'univers naturel. Il y a certaines choses que je ne comprendrais jamais…"

Regina se raidit une nouvelle fois en entendant l'évocation de la royauté ce qui n'échappa pas à Robin.

"Alors dites-moi, que va-t-on manger ?" lança l'homme pour détourner la conversation.

"J'ai demandé à l'aubergiste de mettre dedans tout ce que je vous aimer manger d'habitude."

Robin écarquilla les yeux et releva lentement la tête vers Regina, surpris de cette révélation. Il attrapa le panier et regarda à l'intérieur avec beaucoup d'intérêt.

"Je ne pensais pas que ça vous ferait un…tel effet."

"La nourriture est sacrée pour moi. D'ailleurs…ce n'est pas du tout équitable, c'est encore vous qui avez payé !"

"Vous êtes pointilleux…"

"J'espère que vous allez manger ce soir !"

"Vous semblez y tenir…"

Avec une certaine lenteur, le panier se vida peu à peu de son contenu. Regina qui avait été réticente au début avait finalement cédé à la tentation et avait gouté à chaque plat, soigneusement préparé par l'aubergiste. Les deux avaient cessé de parler pendant qu'ils dégustaient les différents mets, les yeux orientés vers la ville éclairée.

"Elle semble enchantée."

"Pas autant que moi…"

Regina regarda l'homme et éclata de rire avant de reprendre avec un sourire au bord des lèvres "vous avez toujours réponse à tout, n'est-ce pas ?"

"C'est vrai, j'ai réplique facilement."

"Voici un nouveau point commun alors."

"Vous aussi, cela vous met souvent dans l'embarras car vous auriez dû vous taire plutôt que de répondre ?"

"Non, je garde toujours mes remarques pour moi."

"Ferez-vous une exception ce soir ?" lança Robin sur air de défi.

"Très bien…" répondit Regina après une courte pause. "Je vais faire une remarque que je me répète depuis trop longtemps à mon goût."

"Je trépigne d'impatience de l'entendre."

"Trois jours, d'attente, c'était vraiment, vraiment trop…"

La femme s'arrêta net en voyant Robin approcher son visage près du sien et murmura "long" juste avant de fermer les yeux en sentant les lèvres de l'homme toucher les siennes. Regina lâcha un soupir de joie et souhaita que cet instant ne s'arrête jamais. C'est également ce qu'espéra son sauveur et ils se retirèrent que lorsque le souffle leur manqua atrocement. Robin se retira ensuite, mais Regina resta quelques instants sans bouger, les yeux toujours fermés.

"Ne me faites plus attendre aussi longtemps la prochaine fois."

"Je vous le promets." Répliqua Robin sur un ton rassurant.

"C'est étrange, vous êtes si différent…vous pouvez plaisanter et ensuite devenir sérieux."

"Vous savez, je pense qu'il y a un temps pour tout, un pour rire et un pour être "sérieux". J'aime être les deux, mais le petit plaisantin n'a pas sa place dans des instants comme ceux-ci, surtout que moi non plus, je ne veux plus attendre aussi longtemps, même si ce n'est que la troisième fois que nous nous voyons."

"Cinquième, à vrai dire."

"Pardon ?"

"Je vous ai vu cinq fois, même si j'ai fui les deux premières."

"Attendez…êtes-vous en train de me dire que vous êtes la femme que j'ai vu ouvrir la porte de la taverne et partir en courant et celle qui m'a bousculé ensuite ?"

Regina acquiesça en silence et vit l'effet produit par cette révélation sur Robin. "J'étais pourtant persuadé que c'était une autre femme."

"Non, c'était bien moi, l'éclairage vous a joué des tours." Mentit-elle à moitié.

"Je vous ai suivi la première fois, et je vous ai entendu dans la ruelle…c'est pour cette raison que je ne suis pas venu, même si je trouve ça stupide maintenant que j'y repense. Vos pleurs m'ont littéralement fendu le cœur."

Robin se leva et attrapa quelque chose au fond de sa poche qu'il tendit à la jeune femme. Tout en découvrant ce qu'il venait de lui donner, Regina écouta avec un léger sourire "je…je l'ai gardé, je ne sais même pas pourquoi…"

"Où l'avez-vous trouvé ?"

"Il était accroché sur un des caissons qui avaient été renversés."

Regina, totalement surprise, regarda le morceau de tissu déchiré de sa robe et le tendit à Robin. Elle frotta ses mains sur ses jambes et se prépara à dire quelque chose de profond. "Une personne qui m'était très chère disait que nous devions toujours garder un objet sur nous car il possédait une magie, celle que nous lui donnions à force de l'avoir à nos côtés, surtout si l'objet avait été donné par quelqu'un. Gardez-le si vous le désirez"

"Cette personne a entièrement raison." Souffla-t-il tout en remettant le morceau de tissu blanc dans sa poche.

En voyant que Regina avait baissé la tête, Robin comprit immédiatement que cette personne faisait partie du passé et non du présent. Mieux que des mots, il décida de s'assoir derrière elle et il l'entoura de ses deux bras protecteurs. Il jeta un coup d'œil au panier et vit une couverture alors il l'attrapa d'une main et la positionna avec lenteur autour d'eux avant de remettre ses bras autour de Regina. Celle-ci se félicita intérieurement d'avoir réussi à parler de Daniel sans être prise d'une profonde colère ou d'une profonde tristesse. Elle était triste, ses yeux brillants le montraient, mais elle l'était moins aux côtés de Robin que si elle aurait été seule. Ils restèrent dans cette position silencieuse pendant plusieurs minutes, mais la jeune reine préféra se changer les idées tout en s'éclaircissant la voix.

"C'est l'aubergiste qui a pensé à mettre une couverture."

"Et c'était une excellente idée. Ça changera de la première fois."

"Que voulez-vous dire ?"

"Vous vous êtes endormie au-dessus des couvertures."

"Je me suis pourtant réveillée en dessous."

"Oui, parce qu'il y avait un duvet plié sur une chaise, alors je l'ai mis sur vous, et quelques secondes après, vous vous êtes collée à moi."

"Pour la chaleur."

"Pour la chaleur." Répéta Robin.

Après cela, ni l'un ni l'autre ne répliqua, les yeux rivés sur les milliers de lumières de la ville. Ils profitaient de ces instants dans les bras l'un de l'autre et contre leur volonté, ils s'assoupirent. Le lendemain matin, Regina se réveilla avec un air joyeux et réalisa que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait changé de position : elle était toujours dans les bras de Robin et lui était toujours adossé à l'immense arbre.

"Bonjour." Souffla-t-il.

"Déjà réveillé ? Vous auriez dû me réveiller pour…"

"Que je sois réveillé depuis une minute ou depuis cinq heures, je n'aurais pas fait une telle chose."

Regina tourna lentement sa tête pour voir le visage de Robin et elle posa sa main sur le visage de l'homme avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

"Le jour est-il levé depuis longtemps ?" demanda-t-elle après s'être éloigné des lèvres de son sauveur.

"Non."

"Alors je peux rester encore un peu."

"Je redoute déjà l'instant où vous me demanderez quand nous nous reverrons."

"C'est pour cette raison que je n'ose le demander…"

"Et si vous ne partiez pas ?"

"Robin…" commença Regina tout en se mettant lentement face à lui "j'aimerais, de toutes mes forces, mais je ne le peux."

"Alors disons dans deux jours."

"Dans deux jours." Répéta la femme.

Elle se leva, imitée par l'homme qui attrapa sa main et l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

"Vous me manquez déjà mademoiselle."

"Vous aussi…et atrocement…"

Regina fit quelques pas et s'éloigna de l'homme qui ne pouvait pas la quitter du regard. Elle se retourna une dernière fois et sourit à Robin celui-ci se rappela à cet instant qu'il désirait savoir quelque chose d'important depuis longtemps. Quelque chose qu'il avait essayé de résoudre seul depuis trois longs jours.

"Quel est votre nom ?"

La femme fit plusieurs pas pour le retrouver l'homme. Elle prit ses mains pour les siennes avant de souffler "Marianne. Je m'appelle Marianne."


	11. Chapitre 11

Bonjour tout le monde :)

Vous l'avez peut-être vu sur mon autre fic, je suis enfin de retour. Je vais essayer de publier régulièrement, mais je promets rien, je vais faire de mon mieux pour assurer sur mes 3 fics en cours et les autres projets que j'ai à côté ^^

Je tiens à remercier les lecteurs fidèles, ceux qui laissent des reviews et je veux surtout remercier un petit ninja qui se reconnaîtra et je lui dit "bouyou", vous êtes tous géniaux :)

Bonne lecture (:

* * *

Clochette patientait non sans une certaine excitation de revoir son amie. Assise sur le lit de Regina, elle se tenait prête à faire revenir la reine à ses côtés ou l'imiter si sa femme de chambre venait l'importuner. Sa baguette posée près d'elle, elle balançait lentement ses pieds et affichait un air rêveur. Elle songea à quel point Bleue s'était trompée en disant que Regina n'était pas une personne à aider, car désormais qu'elle avait rencontré son nouvel âme-sœur, le changement ne serait que positif dans sa vie toute entière. La fée regarda cette chambre qu'elle commençait à bien connaître et sourit en imaginant déjà l'expression enjouée de Regina lorsqu'elle raconterait sa soirée. Visualiser l'air ravi de la jeune reine suffisait à faire le bonheur de Clochette car lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré, il lui avait semblé que sourire était la dernière chose que Regina ferait et désormais, elle ne parvenait pas à le masquer en sa compagnie. En se perdant dans un immense labyrinthe qu'était son esprit, elle entendit la voix enjouée de Regina après plusieurs dizaines de minutes. Quelques instants plus tard, la jeune femme se précipitait vers son miroir et alla s'assoir auprès de Clochette. En voyant l'expression de la jeune reine, la fée lâcha un rire incontrôlable et applaudit légèrement en attendant le récit de son amie avec une excitation qui lui était légitime.

"Il est inutile de vous demander si c'était parfait, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Encore mieux que parfait…" soupira la reine sur un ton rêveur en levant les yeux au ciel.

Clochette regarda avec un large sourire sa nouvelle amie avant d'ajouter "j'espère le rencontrer un jour, vous avez été trop évasive sur sa description et je veux vous voir tous les deux, ensemble, dans la même pièce !"

Regina s'apprêta à répondre mais elle entendit le bruit de pas rapides se diriger vers sa chambre. La reine lança un regard entendu à la fée qui hôcha la tête à son tour en guise de réponse muette. En silence, Clochette reprit sa forme magique, pendant que la reine se ruait sous les couvertures qu'elle avait encore désertées cette nuit, et elle se dirigea vers le balcon à une vitesse qui soutira une grimace de douleur de la part de Regina pour l'avoir regardé fuir. La servante s'approcha doucement du lit royal et lorsqu'elle fut assez proche de la Regina, celle-ci parla la première.

"Bonjour Helena."

"Ma reine…" La servante écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche, stupéfaite. "...C'est la première fois que vous m'appelez par mon nom, c'est trop d'honneur." finit-elle dans une inclinaison solennelle.

"Eh bien, il faut un début à tout, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Je le crois, en effet." sourit la servante "souhaitez-vous rester ici avant de déjeuner ?" conclut-elle après un rapide silence.

"Oui, j'aimerais."

"Et accepterez-vous de prendre ce plateau ?"

"Oui."

"Ma reine ? Je ne compte même plus le nombre de jours où vous avez refusé de petit-déjeuner. Qu'importe." La femme de chambre posa le plateau-repas sur le lit de Regina avant de faire une brève inclinaison et de marcher dans la direction opposée. "Je reviendrais lorsqu'il sera l'heure de descendre."

"Très bien."

Laissée seule, Regina retira le plateau qui se trouvait au-dessus de ses jambes et s'assit tout en voyant Clochette revenir se poser sur son lit.

"Sérieusement, vous avez refusé un tel repas tous les matins ?" lança la fée en dévorant du regard la multitude de nourriture posée avec soin sur le plateau.

"Quand on y est habitué, il n'a plus rien d'exceptionnel. Mangez."

"D'accord, mais pas sans vous."

"Vous et Robin, vous êtes donnez le mot pour regarder si je mange ?"

"On est vigilent, et on a raison de l'être."

"Que voulez-vous dire ?" demanda Regina en arquant un sourcil.

"Rien, seulement que je me trouvais au bon endroit lorsque vous avez chuté."

"Si vous insinuez encore que j'ai voulu me…"

"Je n'insinue rien, je dis seulement que…peu importe."

"Clochette ?"

Regina reposa la tasse brûlante et regarda avec un air perplexe son amie qui s'arrêta de manger lorsqu'elle se sentit observée. Elle prit une légère inspiration avant de reprendre, sans regarder la reine.

"Vous avez eu une seconde chance, et je vois que vous appréciez de nouveau les plaisirs de la vie, c'est tout… Bref, racontez-moi votre soirée."

"Changez de sujet…"

Légèrement vexée par de telles insinuations, Regina préféra se taire et but la boisson encore très chaude. La fée hésita à reprendre la conversation ou attendre que ce soit Regina qui le fasse et préféra ne plus toucher à ce qu'elle avait entamé quelques minutes plus tôt. Un long silence se posa alors mais Regina ne voulait pas que cette nouvelle journée commence mal alors qu'elle s'était annoncée exquise lorsqu'elle était en compagnie de Robin.

"Je lui ai dit que je m'appelais Marianne."

"Marianne ? C'est un très joli nom. Signifie-t-il quelque chose ?"

"Mon père me racontait souvent l'histoire d'une certaine Marianne lorsque j'étais enfant. Elle était orpheline et elle avait été obligée de tout apprendre par elle-même. Il l'a surpris un jour en train de voler un peu de nourriture et il avait décidé de la suivre. Elle était très habile et elle s'est vite aperçue que quelqu'un se trouvait derrière elle et quand elle a compris qu'il n'allait pas la dénoncer, elle s'est montrée moins…sauvage. Au fil du temps, ils se sont rapprochés et il n'hésitait pas à voler chaque jour pour l'aider à survivre. Son père l'a vite compris alors il a menacé Marianne et il l'a forcé à quitter les terres. Il ne l'a jamais revu."

"C'est une très…forte histoire." Bredouilla Clochette après quelques instants de silence.

"Ils étaient tous les deux jeunes et j'ai toujours pensé que si son père n'avait rien vu, peut-être qu'ils se seraient plus rapprochés…" Regina marqua une pause et son amie comprit qu'elle était sur le point de faire une allusion douloureuse à son passé, si bien qu'elle l'encouragea en posa sa main sur celle de la reine. "C'est stupide, mais je repensais souvent à cette histoire quand j'étais avec Daniel, je me disais sans arrêt "je veux être cette Marianne. Courageuse, forte, déterminée et futée mais je ne veux pas devoir fuir, et si je dois fuir, alors je le ferais avec Daniel."

"Ce n'était pas stupide Regina et vous aurez la vie que vous souhaitiez avec Robin, si telle est votre décision."

La jeune reine leva les yeux au ciel pour tenter de stopper la progression de ses larmes qui menaçaient de couler à tout instant mais reprit. "Que pourrais-je souhaiter d'autre ?"

"Si c'est ce que vous voulez, alors partez avec Robin. Plus vous attendez, plus vous aurez des difficultés à le faire !"

"Clochette, c'est encore trop tôt ! Nous ne nous sommes vu que trois fois. Je ne peux pas aller le voir et lui dire que nous devons fuir le royaume sans lui donner d'explication. Le roi n'est pas encore sur le chemin du retour alors il me reste encore beaucoup de temps pour me préparer à partir et il est hors de question que je le fasse sans que je dise au revoir à mon père !"

"Regina, je le comprends bien, mais si Bleue découvre que je lui ai désobéi, comment allons-nous faire ?"

"Suspecte-elle quelque chose ?"

"Non."

"Alors nous en restons à ce que je viens de dire."

Clochette commença à répliquer mais le pendule sonna une nouvelle heure. La fée se leva d'un bond et marmonna "je dois y aller, je suis déjà en retard. Quand dois-je revenir ?"

"Ce soir." Répondit Regina dans la précipitation.

L'amie de la reine déploya ses ailes et prit une nouvelle fois sa forme magique et disparut après avoir traversé le balcon. Laissée seule, Regina réalisa qu'elle devait retrouver Robin dans deux jours et non le soir même. Avec un sourire de satisfaction, elle se laissa tomber sur le lit en faisant bouger dangereusement le plateau à moitié mangé et s'endormit toujours avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Lorsque l'heure du déjeuner fut venue, Regina accepta de descendre et mangea plus qu'à son habitude la multitude de mets qui surplombaient l'immense table. Pour la première depuis bien longtemps, elle ne détesta pas ce moment et pensa, comme à son habitude depuis plusieurs jours déjà, à Robin. Elle afficha un sourire d'une grande satisfaction en songeant qu'elle le reverrait le soir-même. Cela lui était désormais égal d'être seule autour de cette table en bois usée par les nombreuses réceptions qui s'étaient faites dessus car d'ici quelques heures, elle serait avec l'homme tatoué, et rien ne pouvait plus la réjouir. Une fois repue, elle se leva et rejoignit sa chambre, comme elle le faisait chaque jour depuis que le roi, sa fille et la moitié des domestiques avaient déserté le château. La jeune reine sourit à sa femme de chambre qui était en train de replacer soigneusement le dernier duvet sur le lit.

"Ma reine, pardonnez ma lenteur, je ne pensais pas que vous reviendriez aussi vite."

"Ce n'est rien."

"J'avais fini de toute manière. Je vais prévenir l'office qu'ils peuvent nettoyer la salle de réception. Cela serait plus facile si quelques domestiques seraient restés au château. L'organisation serait meilleure…" La femme se retourna vers la reine et réalisa qu'elle n'aurait pas dû dire une telle chose. "Oh ma reine, pardonnez-moi, ceci n'est pas une conversation royale…"

"Bien au contraire, si personne ne m'apprend le fonctionnement, je ne pourrais pas m'y impliquer, et vous m'aviez dit que je devrais le faire, n'est-ce pas ?"

"En effet, oui. Ce serait un plaisir pour moi de vous aider à faire cela avant le retour de votre époux, il n'en sera que très ravi."

Helena s'avança vers Regina et lui lança un bref sourire avant de s'incliner. "Bien, maintenant ma reine, il me faut vous laisser. Cela serait trop user de votre gentillesse de vous donner un conseil ?"

"Certainement pas. Allez-y."

"Vous ne devriez pas rester aussi souvent isolée dans votre chambre. L'hiver vient, et il sera bientôt trop tard pour profiter des derniers beaux jours. Si vous changez d'avis, prévenez-moi et je me ferais une joie de vous accompagner là où vous voudrez aller."

"Merci."

La servante sourit une nouvelle fois avant de laisser définitivement Regina seule. Celle-ci s'avança sur son balcon et observa le paysage automnal parsemé de couleurs vives et agréables. Peut-être que sa femme de chambre avait raison finalement, il serait dommage de ne pas profiter des jardins royaux alors qu'elle les quitterait peut-être dans les prochains mois à venir.

Ainsi, plus d'une heure passa, pendant laquelle elle regardait d'un air rêveur l'extérieur du château alors qu'elle lisait un vieil ouvrage. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé un chapitre, elle se leva, résolue à explorer des lieux autres que sa chambre qu'elle connaissait dans les moindres détails. Pourtant, alors qu'elle venait de faire quelques pas, elle se ravisa et pensa qu'elle ne devait pas autant changer de comportement en une journée, même si personne hormis Helena ne s'en apercevrait. Regina soupira et retourna s'assoir sur son lit et reprit sa longue lecture, son esprit s'évadant sur des sujets sans le moindre rapport avec l'ouvrage. Le soir venu, la jeune reine se dépêcha de manger et elle demanda à sa servante de la laisser seule dans sa chambre. Une fois cela fait, elle fit les cent pas en attendant désespérément son amie : elle voulait absolument faire une surprise à Robin en arrivant la première dans la taverne. Ses pensées furent peut-être entendues pas la fée car quelques minutes plus tard, elle arriva avec une expression joyeuse. Sans dire un mot, elle vola près de Regina et fit tournoyer sa baguette en direction de la reine. Celle-ci se dirigea vers un miroir comme à son habitude avant de lâcher un soupir de satisfaction.

"Il me tarde de le revoir…"

"Dans quelques instants, ce vœu se sera réalisé."

"A tout à l'heure !"

"Je dirais à demain plutôt, je commence à bien vous connaître Regina."

Les deux amis se regardèrent et se sourirent. Clochette fit une nouvelle fois bouger sa baguette et l'autre femme disparut pendant que la magie verte se dissipait. La fée se retourna et quitta à son tour le château.


End file.
